To Be A Halfa
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: The entire town finds out that Danny is a halfa, meanwhile Danny's worst enemies come to him for help! Vlad has taken over the ghost zone and Danny is the only one who can help. What will he do? What can he do? [Finished]
1. Default Chapter

The town meeting began like any other with people complaining about the ghost problems and the taxes. None were too happy with the property damage inflicted upon the previous week's fight which had destroyed a portion of the school building. Danny Fenton tried desperately to chink into his seat so his opinion wouldn't be called.

"It's all right Danny," said Sam. "You were just trying to save half the student body from being brainwashed by Ember again."

"Yeah, we don't blame you what so ever for destroying the cafeteria and the parking lot," added Tucker.

Danny and Sam shot him a withering look. "Gee, thanks a lot Tuck," said Danny in a sarcastic tone.

Sam put her hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Aw, Danny, its okay. They don't even know that you're you-know-who, so why should you act like you're guilty?"

"Because it is my fault, I should have been more careful where I was aiming!" said Danny, a little too loudly causing some heads to turn in his direction.

They giggled nervously, "Yeah Danny, we don't blame you at all for loosing last week's basketball game in gym!" Tucker said loudly.

"Yeah, it wasn't your fault!" said Sam, just as loudly.

Everyone turned their attention back to the mayor who was on a rant about public enemy #1 again leaving Sam and Tucker to console their friend.

"Danny, seriously, its okay. I mean half of it wasn't even your fault, right?" asked Sam.

"Well, I guess…" said Danny.

"Yeah, that's right; Ember did half of the damage with her guitar," said Tucker.

"I wish the town could see that. What they see are two ghosts having fun wrecking a school building," said Danny.

"Well, that may be, but at least we believe you," said Sam.

Danny smiled at her, causing her to blush, "Yeah, at least I have you guys," he said.

"Now on to the next problem," said the Mayor. "What are we going to do about the ghost kid called Inviso-Bill?"

"The kid is a menace!" someone called out from the crowd.

Danny sighed, "Here we go."

"I agree!" said someone else. "He should be captured and brought to justice."

Danny blinked, "That's new."

"Yeah, and I don't think I like the sound of that," said Sam.

"They've never tried to all out capture y... I mean Inviso-Bill before," said Tucker.

"Okay, I'll open the floor for discussion here on this issue," said the Mayor.

Maddie stood up, "I believe we can capture this ghost child and have him confess to what he has done."

A cheer rose from the crowd, but Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Paulina all looked more then a little put out. Jazz decided to put her 3 years of debate team to work. "Now hold on! The ghost kid can't be all bad," she said.

Danny blinked in surprise but didn't try to stop his sister.

"How can you say that Jazz!" said Jack in a hurt voice.

"Well, think about it. The ghost kid only comes out when another ghost is causing havoc in town, and when he does come out he fights that ghost. I think you've got him all wrong, I think what he's trying to do is save the town," said Jazz.

"Thanks Jazz," said Danny under his breath.

"Then why does he destroy stuff?" yelled out one person.

"I don't mean too," said Danny quietly.

"I don't think he means to," said Jazz. "Look, all I'm saying is that it doesn't look to me like the ghost kid is out to hurt people."

Maddie looked her daughter up and down. "Then why doesn't he come out and defend himself," said Maddie.

"Maybe he's scared of getting captured," said Danny loud enough for his mom to hear.

"Well, if that's the case then I think maybe he has something to hide!" said Jack, getting nods of approval from the crowd.

"Or not," muttered Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside of the currently spiraling meeting Walker floated outside and smiled. This time he would get the ever elusive Danny Phantom for sure. A ghost that tried to live in the real world would never work, whether he was half human or not.

Inside Danny gasped as his senses were filled with a cold tingling. "Oh no," he muttered.

"Danny what is it?" asked Sam.

"I think there's a ghost in here," he whispered. "I'll be right back." Danny got up and ran towards the bathrooms where he transformed.

Walker came into the building via the ceiling and caused quite an uproar. People pointed and screamed and did what people normally would if they saw a ghost come through the ceiling into their town hall meeting.

"So, where is the one you people call Inviso-Bill?" he asked.

Danny was hovering outside when he heard Walker's voice and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh no, Walker," he said.

Walker knew Danny was very close by so he decided to bait the halfa by grabbing Jazz around the waist and taking her high into the air. Maddie and Jack stood there unable to do anything for fear of hurting their daughter if they shot at him.

"Where are you Phantom!" he spat out.

Danny hesitantly came into the room and saw Jazz floating his above the ground. His eyes flashed a dangerous green and he let the green ectoplasmic energy encircle his hands in a pulsating light. "Let her go Walker," he said.

"Then catch her!" he laughed and let Jazz go.

Danny flew as fast as he could to save his sister and reached where she was in plenty of time, but all the people just saw the enemy going after Jazz. Maddie help up her gun and finally decided to take a shot, she knew she could maneuver fast enough. Danny dodged and Walker caught him in the small of the back as he voided Maddie's attack.

"Ow… talk about being attacked on all sides," he muttered, trying to find a way out without hurting his sister.

"Mom, stop! He's trying to help me!" Jazz yelled at her mother, and amazingly Maddie stopped shooting. Even though Danny had a feeling it was because she was worried she would hurt Jazz.

"Thanks," Danny said breathlessly.

"No problem," said Jazz.

Walker came in again and tried to get Danny, but he was too quick and swerved out of the way before he could get caught. Then Danny flew down and let Jazz fall harmlessly on the ground and tried to fly out of the building.

Unfortunately, long before Maddie had put up the ghost shield. He couldn't phase through it as he was trapped with Walker. "This is just… perfect," said Danny.

"Look out!" Paulina called and Danny turned around just in time to get hit by Walker. He was sent spiraling into the podium, where he lay trying to get a grip on his spinning world.

"Heh, I knew you were no match for me, the fact that you're half human proves that," Walker laughed.

Danny bolted into an upright position and heard the collective gasps around him. "Did he say half human?" asked Maddie.

Walker smiled, "Oh, they didn't know? Oh well, it doesn't matter because you're coming back to the ghost zone where you belong!" he yelled flying at Danny.

Danny flew out of the way and jumped up so he was behind Walker. Then he summoned the flow of energy to his hands where he shot them out and caught Walker in the back. "I do not belong in the ghost zone!" he yelled.

Before Walker could reply, Maddie shot her portable ghost zone gun and Walker was sucked in the small vortex back to his world. Danny floated there looking at Maddie who had the gun aimed in his general direction.

Danny sucked in his breath and waited for the shot that never came. Maddie set the gun down and she looked at him, "What did he mean, half human?" she asked.

Danny floated in mid air but remained motionless while the clamor went on around him. He could hear the people questioning their motives and whether or not he was truly human. Danny felt a little overwhelmed by it all but didn't run, because that would just make things worse then they already were. What he needed was an excuse, some lie to get him out of the mess that he was in.

"Well, I uhhh… he meant…" Danny stuttered and fumbled his way around the bases as he stalled for time. 'Come on Danny, think! There has to be something I can say,' he chided himself.

Maddie sighed and went over to the button that turned off the ghost shield. "If you promise not to run away, then I'll turn this off," she said, placing her finger right over the big red button that turned it off for emphasis.

Danny help up his hands, "Okay, okay, I won't run I promise."

Maddie smiled and turned off the shield and even though Danny didn't know it she was testing him. Seeing if he was trustworthy enough to keep his promise. At that moment in time she didn't care if he was human or not, she just wanted to see if she and Jack may have been wrong about the ghost boy. She eyed him floating up near the ceiling and called out, "Why don't you come down here?"

"Oh, I'm fine up here thanks," said Danny eyeing one of the many guns strapped to Maddie and Jack's waists.

Maddie sighed, "Okay, listen, just tell us this, are you human."

'Yes, a question where I don't have to lie!' Danny cheered in his head. "Nope," he said with an actual air of pride, he'd never actually felt comfortable admitting he wasn't human before, but given the circumstances he figured it was okay.

Unfortunately for him, Maddie saw right through the guise. "Are you half human?" she asked him.

"Well… I ummm…" Danny saw everyone looking up at him and he felt a panicky.

Jazz went over to her mother and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Mom, I think you're asking a little much from him," she said quietly.

Maddie sighed, "Okay, listen ghost kid, how about you come with me and answer some questions. That way you're not talking in front of everyone."

Danny sighed with relief, that actually went better then he thought. "Okay, I can live with that. I'm actually a terrible public speaker," he laughed.

Maddie looked up and him and started to wonder.

After the room was emptied of all its previous inhabitants except his family Danny decided it was safe enough to float down.

Maddie looked him dead in the eye and said, "Okay, be honest with me. Are you really half human?"

Danny smiled weakly, "Well, I wouldn't say…" he sighed, "All right, yes, I'm half human half ghost. I'm called a halfa."

Maddie and Jack looked stunned, "How could this happen?" Maddie asked.

Danny shrugged, "Don't ask me, I'm not telling you that much. And please, if people do ask about this tell them I'm completely ghost. It would save me a lot of grief."

Jack and Maddie looked at each other a little surprised. "But, that doesn't make sense,' said Maddie.

Danny shrugged, "Its okay, just promise to stop hunting me and we'll call it even."

Jack eyed him suspiciously, "How do we know this isn't some low down ghost trick!" he yelled.

Danny blinked, "Uhhhh, I really wouldn't try and trick you. I just don't like being hunted. I have my own enemies."

Maddie actually understood him, and felt sorry. 'Careful, he might just be trying to play on your emotions,' she thought to herself. "Okay, listen. We won't hunt you for the time being. But if I see you doing anything to put someone at risk, and I mean anything, you're going straight into the ghost zone."

Danny smiled his knees weak with relief. First Valerie, now his parents, things were actually starting to turn to the bright side for him. "Thank you, I promise I won't do anything. Actually, believe it or not, I try and save people."

Maddie smiled and shook her head, "I believe it."

Jack crossed his arms and sulked, "Well I don't. You better keep out of trouble Inviso-Bill, I'm warning you…"

Danny held up his hands, "Please, don't call me that."

Maddie nodded, "Okay, then what's your name?" she asked.

Danny blinked, "M-my name? Ummmm…" He searched his brain for a suitable name for himself, 'Well, it can't be Danny, I might as well just tell them who I am… maybe I should just go with the second half of my ghost name. Yeah, that's okay I guess…' "My name is Phantom," he said aloud.

Jazz hid a giggle in a cough. "Well, glad to know there's one not evil ghost in Amnity Park," she said.

Danny smiled, "Yeah, glad to know you don't hate me as much any more." He waved at them, "I need to get home, so I'll see you around I guess."

"Good bye, Phantom," said Jazz, then she went into a coughing fit after she said it. Danny looked at her and got a little suspicious but decided not to pursue it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny flew his way on towards his house enjoying the night air. He knew he could easily get home long before his parents did and decided to take a detour into the forest. It was one of his favorite places to fly because it was so secluded that no one ever saw him. He dipped below the trees and flew under the cover of the canopy for a few minutes, looking at the splashes of moonlight on the bases of the trees. Then Danny flipped over on his back and looked up at the stars, it was one of the rare times when he enjoyed his powers.

In the corner of his eye he saw a shadow flicker in the moon light. He abruptly stopped flying and flipped over, his ghost sense on high alert. Behind him the giant shadow expanded and swallowed him up in a dark enclosure. "Hey, you're Johnny 13's power!" he yelled and then he let his hands glow with his power trying to break the ghost's hold on him.

Johnny stepped out of the protection of the trees and held up his hands, "Hey, woah, slow down there kid. We just want to talk with you."

"Yeah, then why am I inside a huge ghost?" Danny asked.

"To get your attention. Shadow, down!" Johnny said and the Shadow unwrapped himself from Danny's frame.

Danny floated there, very wary of the turn of events. "Okay, you have my attention. What do you want? And what do you mean, we?" he asked.

Skulker stepped out of the shadows as well. "He means we as in all of us," said Skulker extending his arms to motion at the ghosts behind him. The small army consisted of no more or less then every single ghost Danny had fought.

Danny gulped and looked at them with a puzzled look, "How did you get here?" he asked.

"That's what we want to talk to you about," said Skulker.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"What I mean, ghost child, is that we came her for you help."

Danny almost fell out of the air in shock. "Okay, back up, what?"

Ember looked very upset, "Vlad Plasmius has taken over the ghost zone, and you're the only one that can help us, dipstick."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lord Save us all, Neko has started writing Danny Phantom fics. Okay first of all, if you're knowledgeable of my other writing you will know this is my first fic that's multi chapter and NOT Rockman.EXE. Also if you're afraid I'll shirk on other fics then don't worry, I update about one once a day. It just takes awhile to accumilate enough to post here.

So, enjoy the randomness and forgive the choppyness. No plot no direction what on earth will happen? I guess you have to keep on reading huh?


	2. Help

Danny blinked, unsure of what he just heard, "Excuse me?" he asked.

Ember groaned, "Listen, I'm not repeating myself again, I said, 'We need your help.'"

"O-oh," said Danny, faltering a little.

Skulker stepped forward, "Because you are of the same kind as Plasmius, he is too strong for us; we have no chance against him."

Danny quickly put up his hands, "No way, I can't fight Vlad."

"Why not?" asked Desiree.

"Well, first off, the guy has 20 years of experience on me, I've had my powers for maybe three quarters of a year now, and he's had his for 20, maybe 21? Secondly, I have my own life, I can't just say to my parents 'bye I'm off to fight an evil overlord in the ghost zone, by the way I'm half ghost' because yeah, that's going to work," Danny said heatedly.

Everyone floated there, somewhat stunned. The halfa had never spoken back like that, sure he was a little gloaty, and sometimes angry bit never downright angsty. "Woah, woah, take a chill pill dipstick," Ember said. "Haven't you defeated him twice already?"

Danny nodded hesitantly, "Well yes, but the first time it was because I threatened to expose him and the second time it was because I used one of my mother's inventions on him. But that means nothing, he can still beat me any day, he's beaten me just as many time's as I've beaten him!"

"I never expected the Ghost Child to be modest," Skulker said crossing his arms.

"I'm not modest; I'm just saying I can't beat him on my own!" Danny yelled. Then he blinked and slapped himself in the forehead. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

Ember and Spectra smirked and Skulker grinned. "Well Ghost Child, if you don't want to help then we'll just go back. Remember this though; it's only a matter of time before Plasmius sets his sights on his own world."

Skulker turned and flew off, his small army hesitantly following him. "What are you doing?" Technus asked.

"Giving the Ghost Child a chance," Skulker said.

Technus gave him a puzzled look but kept quiet.

"Give him a few more seconds," Skulker said.

Everyone slowed down and hovered for a little less then a minute when they heard a faint voice yell, "Wait!"

Skulker turned around, "Yes?" he asked, flashing his maniacal grin at Danny.

Danny caught up and panted placing his hands on his knees, then he turned his bright green eyes up to Skulker. "I'll do it. I'll help you on one condition," he said.

"That is?" Skulker asked.

"Stay out of my life," Danny said simply.

Everyone was dead quiet.

"I mean it, I have tests and school and crazy parents who want to capture me and good friends I don't want to loose. So stay out of my human life and I'll help you. I really don't need this to mess up my life, do we have a deal?" he asked holding out his hand.

"For now," said Skulker, shaking Danny's hand.

"Okay I need to go now. I have an algebra test tomorrow, should we meet somewhere after school?" he asked.

"We'll meet here tomorrow, then we'll go into the ghost zone to plan our attack, fair?" asked Skulker.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, okay. But I can't do anything to day after because I have some school stuff to do."

Skulker raised an eyebrow, "School stuff?" he asked.

"A make up exam for Mr. Lancer, that I failed because you chased me all night. "Danny said through clenched teeth.

"Very well, we shall se you tomorrow, right after your school day."

Danny nodded, "Okay see you tomorrow." The he turned around and flew off for his house.

As they watched Danny fly off Spectra crossed her arms. "Do you think this is wise?" she asked.

Skulker nodded, "As much as I hate to admit it, we need his help. However this truce won't last long, trust me."

Danny flew behind a tree and changed back into his human from. Then he ran across the street to his house at 9:58 P.M. At 9:59 he ran into his house and yelled, "I'm home!" and as an afterthought, "On time!"

His mom came in with a large rather scary looking gun and smiled at him. "Good job sweetie! Now, make this a habit," she smiled at him.

Danny nodded and looked at the large gun cradled in his mother's arms. "Ummm, mom?" he pointed at the gun. "What's that for?"

Maddie looked lovingly at the gun, "This gun will make a ghost physical un our world, so we can fight him one on one!"

Danny looked at the gun in a newer, darker light. "Does it work?" he asked.

Maddie shook her head, "I don't know. Well, we'll see very soon, won't we?"

Danny laughed nervously, "Okay then, I'm going to study." He then quickly went upstairs, as far away from the gun as he could get.

Maddie watched her son from the base of the stairs and started to wonder once again.

Danny sat at his desk with his algebra book propped open against his other text books. He scratched out practice problems on a piece of paper until 11:32 when Jazz knocked on his door. "You still awake?" she called.

Danny sighed and shut his book, "Yeah," he called back dully.

Jazz opened the door and came inside, "Hey Danny, are you okay?" she asked.

Danny blinked and looked up at her, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"N-no reason," Jazz stuttered. "So, ummm, are you ready for your test tomorrow?" she asked.

Danny nodded, "I think so. Why the sudden interest?"

"Because I'm your big sister, it's my job to pry." Jazz smiled and walked across the room where she gathered Danny into a big hug, which caught Danny off guard.

"Jazz?" he asked.

Jazz let him go and walked out of the room. "Good luck tomorrow," she said as she walked out of the door.

"Uhhhh, thanks," said a very confused Danny.

Danny woke up the next morning to his alarm clock. He shut it off with a swipe of his hand and sat up yawning. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and attempt to tame his mane of bed hair.

He walked down stairs fully clothed and ready to go; he grabbed his mother's toast, which was probably the safest thing to eat on the table. "I'm going to school!" he yelled into the house and quickly walked off before his parent's trued to make him take some kind of ghost weapon to protect himself.

He met up with Sam and Tucker about half way en-route to school. "Hey Sam, hey Tuck," he said in morning greeting.

"Hey Danny," they answered back.

"What happened to you last night?" Sam asked. "You were supposed to call us."

"Yeah," said Tucker, "Aren't we like, your friends?"

Danny sighed, "You guys will never believe what happened last night."

Sam winced, "Oh, so you were attacked?" she asked.

Danny shook his head, "No worse, they asked me for my help!"

"What?" Sam and Tucker asked together.

"Yeah, I know. Isn't that crazy?" Even worse, they asked me for my help because Vlad has taken over the ghost zone."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Sam.

"I wish I was. I'm meeting them tonight, after school," Danny said.

"We're going with you," said Sam.

Danny shook his head, "Not tonight, way to dangerous," he said.

"And it's not dangerous for you?" Sam screeched.

"I know I can get away if anything happens. I know Amity Park like the back of my hand. I can't take the to of you with me if something happens," Danny said as Casper High came into view.

Sam sighed, "All right, but you're taking your cell phone and if anything happens you call. And I mean anything!" Sam said jabbing her finger into Danny's chest.

Danny jokingly saluted her, "Yes ma'am!"

Sam gave him a withering look while Tucker laughed, and together the three of them went into Casper High to fight the never ending war of school together.

The studying Danny did the night before worked in his favor as he took his test. His math teacher looked over his shoulder and nodded at him with a smile which Danny took as a good sign. Quadratic equations were not his strong point but between actually being able to study and Jazz's tutoring he had managed to pull some decent grades on his quizzes. Even though knowing why he had time to study made his stomach churn he really couldn't do anything about it.

After his math class was over he walked into English where Mr. Lancer was waiting for them. "Today we start Main Street; you will now have two weeks to embark on the adventures of Carol and her vain attempts to reform a small town in the early 1900's. Please read this book and have a report turned into me on the first ten chapters by Monday."

Danny groaned softly but not loud enough for Lancer to hear. He had a bad feeling that the report might never get turned in.

Once he got out of that class he, Tucker and Sam joined up in the hallway getting their things for lunch. "Well, it could be worse, we could have to read the whole book," said Tucker.

Danny nodded, "I know, but there is just too much pressure. Sometimes I just wish I could tell everyone what I do and not get in trouble when something isn't turned in."

Tucker laughed hollowly, "I don't think that will ever happen, Danny," he said.

"Yeah, I know. But I can dream can't I?" he asked, pulling out his lunch and slamming his locker door.

Danny got through the rest of the day without too much homework and managed to finish the little he had in his 6th period study hall. "Thank goodness for little miracles," he breathed.

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, for you maybe. I'm stuck with detention for the next week, I almost want homework."

"What did you do?" Danny asked.

Sam rolled her eyes, "While we were covering for your fight with Ember yesterday Tucker got the brilliant idea to pull the fire alarm."

Danny felt instantly guilty, "Oh Tuck, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Sam. "He didn't have to pull the fire alarm, he just wanted to cause some havoc."

Tucker shrugged sheepishly, "Yeah, she's right. Don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault."

Danny sighed, "Well, okay. I'm going to meet Skulker; I'll see you guys when I get home." Danny paused and laughed, "Wow that sounds weird."

"Sounds even weirder on our end," said Tucker.

Sam ran over and gave Danny a hug, "You be careful, okay?"

Danny blushed in her embrace and pushed her gently away. "I will," he said. Then he stepped back, made sure no one was looking and he said, "Going ghost," and turned into Danny Phantom. "I'll see you guys later, I promise to call you if I get back early enough," he smiled and flew away.

Danny flew off into the night towards the pre arranged meeting area. Long before he got there he was greeted by none other then Skulker himself. "Ready, ghost child?" he asked Danny.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, where is everyone else?" he asked.

"They're already in the ghost zone, I made sure that they got there just in case," he said.

"Just in case?" asked Danny.

"Yes, just in case we get caught. The second in command is Walker, and you know how he is with escaped criminals," Skulker said.

Danny groaned, "Perfect, just perfect. They guy that thinks I belong in the ghost zone is hunting me."

Skulker actually felt a twinge of empathy for Danny, "Well, at least it's not me who's after you this time," he said.

Danny missed the rather weak attempt to make him feel better and nodded his head. "How are we getting to the ghost zone?" he asked.

"How else?"

Danny sighed, "I thought as much."

The sneak into his house was relatively successful however his parents were both working in the basement and the door was closed.

"What now?" Danny asked.

"Now we wait for the distraction," Skulker said.

"Distraction?"

Before Skulker could answer Spectra came into the room and set off one of the ghost detection alarms. Before Danny could do anything Skulker grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the control panel. "How do you open it?" he asked.

Danny paled, "I need to transform back to my human form to open it. It opens on DNA command," he said.

"What do you need then?" he asked.

"I need a really big distraction," Danny answered. "They can't see me at all costs."

"I can do that, care if any of the lab gets destroyed?" he asked.

Danny thought about it, "No, I don't care."

Skulker grinned and launched himself into the fray.

Danny made sure his parents were fully occupied when he turned into Danny Fenton; he mashed his thumb on the pad and heard the beep. The Fenton Portal opened and Danny tuned back into his ghost form.

"Eat ectoplasm ghost scum!" said Jack, shooting huge blasts of green energy at Skulker. One came dangerously close to Danny's head, but he overlooked it.

Maddie didn't say anything but continued to fire off a barrage of attacks at Spectra. As soon as the portal opened Danny turned invisible and went through it without being seen by his parents.

He was soon followed in by Spectra and Skulker and he heard the angry yells of his parents follow them.

"That was close," he said.

"Well, come on," Spectra said. "We need to get out of here quickly," she said, casting a nervous glance around the area that they were in.

"Why?" asked Danny.

"No reason," she said and pushed Danny into a door. "Just come on."

Maddie stared at the door with a puzzled expression. "Why would they go back?" she asked herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The second chapter of Danny's epic adventure. Now reviewwwww...

Ahem, I mean thanks for all your reviews they mean alot. Keep them coming! And enjoy this chapter.


	3. The Ghost Zone

Danny flew hesitantly through the ghost zone, the doors floated around him and the greenish glow came from nowhere even though there was no apparent sun or source of light. "Uhhhh, guys, can I ask where we are going?" he asked after five minutes.

Spectra and Skulker looked at each to her then at Danny. Skulker sighed, "We're going to my underground lair."

"Wait, you have another lair?" Danny asked, then paused. "The ghost zone has a ground?" he added.

Skulker looked at Danny like he was an idiot. "Yes there is a ground. Or did you think that flat thing under us was the sky?" he asked sarcastically.

Spectra laughed and Danny blushed, "Well. I fly in here I didn't know."

Skulker rolled his eyes and didn't reply. Instead he flew silently along and took a 90 degree five right over a large lake that glowed a radioactive green.

"Okay, that does not look safe," said Danny.

Spectra gave him a withering look, "Are you a ghost?" she asked.

"I… guess," Danny answered.

"Then go intangible and fly through it!" she said.

"All right, all right, jeez," Danny said holding up his hands. He dived down and right before he hit the water he turned intangible. Even though he was intangible he felt tingles running through his body and decided he didn't want to know what the lake was filled with.

He came through the other end, or the "bottom" of the lake. He gasped as he came out and saw that it was a giant cavern. All of his enemies were there but didn't bat an eye at him. "Wow," he said simply.

Skulker gave him an almost friendly pat on the shoulder and said, "This is the rebellion center. Here we are planning our uprising against Plasmius."

Danny laughed and nervously rubbed his shoulder where Skulker had hit it. "And your plans are?" he asked.

"W-well, uhhh…" Skulker said.

Danny adopted an annoyed look, "You don't have one do you?" he asked.

Skulker cleared his throat and tried to look professional, "We were waiting for your input," he said diplomatically.

"I'm sure," Danny said dryly.

"Regardless, we need to plan something," said Ember coming up behind them.

Danny jumped in the air and spun around to see the rocker.

"Jumpy aren't ya, dipstick?" she asked.

Danny glared at her, "I just don't like being sneaked upon."

Ember shrugged and flew towards a tall grey building and Skulker and Spectra followed. Danny floated there, unsure of what to do. Ember sighed and turned around, "Are ya coming, dipstick?" she yelled.

Danny quickly caught up and floated alongside them to the building. "I do have a name you know," he said.

"What, inviso-Bill?" Ember smirked. This comment earned her laughs from the other two ghosts.

"Har, har, very funny," Danny said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Daniel. We'll keep your reputation out of this," said Skulker.

Danny glared at him but didn't say anything.

They flew into the building and ghostly chatter reached Danny's ears. As soon as they came into view the talking quieted and Danny floated into his seat, the silence pressing on his ears. Skulker walked up to the podium and cleared his throat. "As you know already, we have gotten the younger halfa to join us. The saying "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" has more meaning then ever." There was a murmur of agreement in the crowd. Danny was amazed at how loyal the people seemed to be to Skulker. He personally thought the title "Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter" would make people afraid of him, not respectful. But the world worked in odd ways.

There was a roar of approval from the crowd and Danny's wandering thoughts snapped back to attention. "We will take back our world!" yelled Skulker. This statement was greeted with another roar. "Good, now we will plan what we will do. The warrior know who they are, everyone else should return home."

With one final cheer the Ghostly Town Meeting adjourned and everyone started to flaot out of the building. Such a stranger sight Danny had never seen and he watched in awe as hundreds of ghosts streamed out of the grey building. Danny jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder; he spun around to see the ghost of a woman in her mid-fifties. She smiled at him, "Thank you so much for what you are doing, young man. I fear this place is as close to heaven as I'll ever get. I know that you normally don't protect ghosts, but thank you very much."

Danny was speechless and instead nodded numbly at the woman, his green eyes wide. She nodded back and flew off. Danny watched her disappear and not long after he heard Skulker yell his name, or lack there of, "Hey Ghost Child!"

Danny sighed and flew over to Skulker, "Okay, same goes for you. My name is Danny, if you call me anything then call me Danny please."

Skulker raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so we're on a first name basis now?" he asked.

Danny sighed exasperatedly, "Okay, dine call me Phantom then. I don't care; just don't call me Ghost Child. First off I'm not a child and secondly I have a name."

Skulker chuckled at the rare sight of Danny showing his emotions to him. Sure he was cheeky sometimes but rarely so blunt. He decided he liked this particular facet of Danny's personality. "Very well, Daniel. I can call you that, right?" he asked.

"I guess," Danny said grudgingly.

"Good, and if you want you can call me Adam. In private," he added.

Danny blinked, "Uhhhh, Adam?"

"Sure!" Skulker said and started to fly out of the building and Danny flew to catch up. "You didn't think my real name was Skulker did you?" he asked.

"Actually, uhhh yes I did," Danny replied.

Skulker smiled, "I was once a human you know."

Danny stopped dead in his tracks, "No way."

Skulker turned around and crossed his arms. "Yes, I'm just a very old ghost. That's why I have so much respect, people in the ghost zone pass on after awhile or become another entity entirely, like Desiree. But I chose to stay here was the ultimate hunter, I could never let go of my collection. So after so many years of wear my ghost body degenerated into the blob you see today."

Danny blinked, "I had no idea."

Skulker frowned, "Ghosts were people once. I know this sounds weird coming from me but…"

"Not all ghosts are evil?" Danny supplied.

Skulker nodded, "Yeah, that's a good way to put it."

Danny smiled coyly. "To bad you're one of the evil ones."

Skulker laughed and flew towards a much smaller building. Danny followed and inside the building was the same group that talked to him in the forest. He got a few glares but the overall atmosphere was civil.

"Okay, we need to actually plan our attack," said Skulker.

Danny took another seat and looked up to a map of the ghost zone on the stage. It was much more detailed then his won and Danny made a mental note to copy it before he left. "Plasmius has taken over here, here," Skulker pointed to two general areas on the map. "And here," he pointed in the center.

There were a few boos in the small army and Danny wondered what Skulker had pointed too.

"Here," Skulker pointed to the center again, "is main city. He knows what he has and he will exploit it. Also I have learned that he is using the Trinsed Jewel for something."

Danny raised his hand like he was in school. Skulker sighed, "Yes?"

"What's the Trinsed Jewel?" he asked.

"It's a jewel make of concentrated ectoplasmic energy; it looks like a large emerald and is a dark green. It holds unknown powers and we think he might use it to either make himself stronger or power something else," Skulker explained.

Danny nodded and he continued, "Okay, now we need to somehow get that jewel back and take over the center of the capital."

Danny let Skulker's voice fade and started to come up with his own plan. He knew Skulker's idea wouldn't work, they just weren't strong enough. But how could they beat him? And without a direct confrontation, preferably. What they needed was time, and a trap of some kind.

"Daniel?" he heard his name spoken sharply.

He looked up at Skulker and smiled guiltily. "Are we boring you?" he asked.

"No, no, I'm just thinking of a way to beat him," said Danny quickly.

"That is?" Skulker asked.

"Well, we need to anticipate something he'll do and trap him there. I hate to say this but a head on confrontation would not be in our favor," Danny said.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" asked Ember.

"Well," Danny racked his brain for an answer and didn't like the conclusion he came up with. "We could wet up a trap for him when he came to my world…" he said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay, here I'll give you the choice of all my other fanfics. I update 3-5 pages of a fanfic every day. Now I have 6 fanfics, really but I'll be damned if I don't update at least once a day. So, you can get a chapter every week, or one every two weeks. It's up to you, review this chapter and tell me please.

cakreut12 – Thanks, I'm updating :D Don't worry about Jack and Maddie, their part will come in due time.

Bluish Black Dolphin – I updated!

Cheerin4Danny – Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

Catnio070 – Really? I do hope so, I want this to be interesting, it kind of eases you into my true writing style.

Review Girl – Hmmm? You think? Actually, he will be able to make one very important phone call, but not to who you think spoilers

Hearts of Eternity – Wow… I think its good but wow. Thanks so much, I LOVE your reviews and feel honored to be praised so highly. Don't get in trouble though.

EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverloard – Me too… I'm a bit of a sadist actually, I LOVE torturing the main character. Anywho, I see that you're another Megaman/Rockman fan, just out of pure curiousity, have you read any of my Rockman fics? Or did you learn about this one from your friends Hearts.

Lessien – Glad you clicked on the link too! Thanks for reviewing.

Wishing for rain – Review all you want, its what keeps me going. Thanks for the review.


	4. Jazz

Everyone was taken aback at Danny's suggestion. It was very unlike him to put his own world at risk for another. "Why?" asked Skulker, suddenly suspicious.

"Well, we need time to plan and to come up with some kind of trap. Let's face it, we can't defeat Vlad as we are, he's too powerful. If we could trap him somehow then we might stand a chance. We have the advantage that we know where he will be and when he's going to attack right? So we set up a trap in my world and maybe we can win," said Danny.

Skulker rubbed his chin in thought, "Hm, seems plausible. Okay, we'll use the halfa's idea. Any opposition?" he asked.

No one raised their hands and Skulker grinned, "Excellent, now we have a plan but we can't put into action for at least another day," then he was abruptly cut off by Danny.

"W-why?" he said.

Skulker gave him a dirty look, "Didn't your parents teach you to not interrupt someone when they're speaking?"

"Didn't you parents ever teach you to not become evil and hunt other sentient beings?" Danny shot back.

This grew a chuckle from the crowd and Skulker turned an angry shade of red, regardless the fact that he was a ghost possessing a robot suit. "Never mind," he said. "We can't launch the attack for another day because I've found out that Plasmius' forces have been told about what we're doing so we have to lie low for now."

Danny blanched, "W-wait, I have school tomorrow and I have to get home," he said.

"Chill out di-Daniel, you'll get home," said Ember. "But not all of us are going out at once."

Danny sighed, "Okay, speaking of home, I should go home before my parents find out I'm gone."

"Can't your friends cover for you?" asked Spectra.

"Well, yes but my curfew is 10," said Danny.

"I do not understand, child," said Technus who missed the name conversation. "You fight us long after that time."

Danny rolled his eyes, "And I get into major trouble for it too."

Everyone was quiet and Danny blushed, "Well, I can't really go around telling everyone that I'm a ghost so I don't get into trouble. When I'm late getting home or going to school I take the rap as Danny Fenton not Danny Phantom."

The Box Ghost came into the meeting, "Beware!" he said a scurried to the back so as to avoid Skulker's wrath.

Danny laughed and felt a little more relaxes, "And then some follow me to school," he added jokingly.

Skulker nodded, "Well, not that that's straightened out I suggest we…"

But before Skulker could finish his command there was an explosion at the door. Walker came in through the dust with no less then 40 of his soldiers behind him. Walker panned the room and saw Danny. He smiled and nodded, "Well, well, well, look who came into the ghost zone."

"Attack!" Skulker yelled.

There was instant mayhem as every ghost in the room launched themselves at the guards and Walker. Danny became instantly confused and started to fly around, unsure of what to do. Before he could get very far Walker flew out of the fray and confronted Danny. "Hello," he said.

Danny flipped around to face Walker, "You! What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't get in the way," Walker said and backhanded Danny into the wall.

Danny slammed into the wall and slid down. He put his hand on the back of his head as black spots and bursts of light danced in front of his eyes. "Ow, is it just me or is he faster then the last time we met?" he asked himself.

Walker appeared in front of Danny, his skull like face grinning, "Heh, wouldn't you like to know?" he said and slammed Danny in the stomach.

Even though Danny was in ghost form he felt the pain reverberate though his body. He doubled over and Walker stood over him gloating. "Well, well, look at the weak halfa. You made it so easy to find and capture you. You just aren't cut out for this are you?" he asked.

"Shut up," said Danny, still unable to move.

Walker grinned, sensing he touched a nerve, "Not very confident are you? Not that I can blame you, you really don't seem to have much power. I guess that's what comes from being half human," he grinned.

Danny clenched his fist and a green light started to envelope his hand and his eyes started to glow. Walker saw his hands glow but missed his eyes, he smirked at Danny's seemingly weak attempt at rebellion.

"You don't belong in the human world," Walker whispered, "Truth be told you don't belong here either," he said his voice rising. "But I'd rather have you under my watch here."

Danny shut his eyes and his fists stated to shake in anger. This light around them turned white and he stood up calmly. Walker could feel the power radiating off of Danny and he unconsciously took a step back. Danny opened his eyes and Walker saw that they were glowing so bright they almost seemed white. "Shut up," Danny whispered and let the power fly from his hands. The white blast caught walker and sent him flying across the room through the far wall. If he had been alive, that blast would have almost certainly killed him.

Danny stood there breathing heavily and the room went still. Danny stood with his hands and eyes glowing such a bright green that it almost looked white, he was looking out of a hole where Walker was beginning to pick himself up. "Why you!" he yelled and launched himself at Danny.

Danny dodged with ease and took off after Walker as he flew pat. Walker threw punch after punch at Danny but none seemed to be able to land. When Danny finally realized he was at the advantage he pulled back his hands and let out another white stream of energy. Walker went into the wall a second time but it didn't break.

Walker knew Danny was getting tired but staying there might prove to be bad for him and his men. He lifted up his hand and said, "Fall back." All the ghosts disappeared and only Walker was left. "Until we meet again," he said and disappeared himself.

Everyone's eyes turned back to Danny who was looking worse for the wear. "Daniel?" Skulker asked.

Danny's white eyes faded back to a dull green and he slowly sank from the air until his feet touched the floor. There he resumed human form and collapsed to his knees. "I never want to do that again," he gasped.

Skulker and Ember exchanged semi-worried glances, not that they were worried about Danny but he was in bad shape. Kitty flew down and helped Danny to stand up on shaky legs, her worry was a little more apparent then the others. "I don't think you'll go home tonight," she said in a light voice.

Danny nodded and then swayed as if that was too much to do.

"What did you do?" Skulker asked.

"I…" Danny paused, "I don't know."

Everyone landed and three ghosts started to repair the wall. Skulker went over to Danny and held out his hand to steady Danny. Danny took it gratefully and let himself be helped over to a bench. "Ow, ow, ow," he said when he sat down.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Ember in a careless tone.

Danny nodded, missing the sarcasm. "I think so. But I need to call someone and tell them I'm not going to make it home. I probably need to call my sister…" he said trailing off.

Johnny 13 came over. "Oh you mean Jazz?" he asked.

Danny threw him a dirty look, "Yes, and I want to be alone when I call her. I need… to explain a few things."

Skulker nodded, "Don't worry, there are plenty of places here to hide and be alone. Don't worry about Vlad, he won't come back for awhile."

"That's not what I meant," Danny said. He looked at the questioning glances of the other ghosts and sighed, "Oh never mind."

"Just don't go out too far," said Desiree.

"You sound like my mom," Danny said and rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine, I can take care of myself. You attacked me remember?" he asked.

Everyone shrugged and flew off leaving Danny to go where he wished.

Danny walked out of the building and found a small clearing ahead surrounded by some ghostly looking weeping willows. Danny made a face but went over to it anyways. He knew he wouldn't be able to walk very far without collapsing and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He took out his cell phone and took a deep breath. Oddly enough he got reception in the Ghost Zone and he figured he was near a door that connected to the human world. "Well, here I go," he said and called his sister's cell phone.

It rang three times before it was picked up, "Hello?"

"Jazz?" Danny asked.

"Danny? Where are you? It's 9:50, if you're late mom and dad will ground you."

Danny took in a shuddering breath, "Jazz, I need to tell you something."

Jazz sat down in her room on the corner of her bed. "I'm listening," she said softly.

Danny shut his eyes tight even though Jazz couldn't see him, "Jazz, I'm a ghost," he said as quickly as he could.

There was a pause on the end of the other line, "Oh please don't make me repeat that," said Danny.

"No, no. It's okay, I heard you," she said in a normal tone of voice.

Jazz was taking it a lot better then Danny expected, maybe too well. "You don't hate me do you?" he asked.

"What? Oh Danny, of course not. Actually, I already knew you were a ghost."

"You… what?" he asked.

"Well, remember that time you transformed behind the ice cream shop and Sam and Tuck covered you?" Jazz asked.

"No…" said Danny.

"Didn't Sam and Tucker mention me seeing you transform?" she asked.

"No…" Danny said again, making a mental note to ask Sam and Tucker about what Jazz was telling him.

"Well, I saw you transform and I've known for quite some time, but why are you telling me now? Are you in trouble?" Jazz asked.

"Well, kinda, it's complicated. I can't get home tonight, I'm safe but I'm stuck for a little bit. Can you cover for me?" Danny asked.

Jazz nodded into the receiver, "Of course! But what's wrong?"

"I'll explain it when I get back," Danny said.

Jazz sighed sadly, "All right, but you are telling me everything when you get home, understand?"

"Yes. Oh and Jazz, thanks."

Jazz smiled, "No problem little brother, I love you."

Danny hesitated, "I love you too," he said.

"Good night."

"Night."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

WHOOO! I'm getting so many reviews! I love you guys! Anyways, Hope you liked the new chapter! I've wanted to write in the whole Danny telling Jazz thing since I saw episode 9. Hope you liked it!


	5. Trinsed Jewel

Danny sighed and hung up his phone a little reluctantly. It would have been nice to stay on the phone for a little longer with his sister but he knew that under the current circumstances he was pressing his luck as it was. He sighed and stood up, swaying a little bit as he did so. "You okay?" asked a voice behind him.

Danny looked up and saw Kitty hovering over him. "Yeah, I just stood up to quickly."

Kitty floated down and landed on the ghostly landscape. "You don't seem to well Danny," she said.

"Since when do you care?" he asked, not unkindly, just a little puzzled.

"Well geez, I did spend almost two weeks with you. I'd like to think I knew you a little bit," she said placing her hands on her hips.

Danny blushed as he remembered the most recent of the Paulina incidents. "Oh," he said rubbing his arm.

There was a sudden air of awkwardness between the two as they both tried to think of something to say. "What happened back there?" Kitty finally asked.

Danny looked at her and for a moment she could have sworn she saw a brief flash of fear cross his eyes. "I don't know," he said quietly.

"Well, do you know why?" she asked.

Danny shook his head.

"Oh," said Kitty softly.

"Maybe I should go back," Danny said trying to change the subject.

Kitty nodded and smiled a little, "Yeah, that might be a good idea. You don't look so good."

Danny nodded back and started to walk back to the ghostly version of town hall. He and Kitty went inside the building to be greeted by the box ghost swooping down on them. "Beware!" he called as he flew back up towards the ceiling.

Danny rolled his eyes and looked around, he noticed that everyone was staring at him and the all too familiar sensation of a brief fire once again spread across his cheeks. "H-hey," he said nervously.

Skulker flew down, "Where were you?" he asked.

"I called my sister, she's gonna cover for me," Danny explained.

Skulker nodded, "Good, good. Now I want to talk to you."

Kitty took the hint and left to go look for Johnny.

"What do you want to talk about?" Danny asked.

"What just happened here," Skulker said. Danny flinched and Skulker shook his head. "You're not getting your way out of this one, Gho… I mean Daniel."

Danny sighed, "Truth is, I have no idea what just happened. It just did…"

Skulker raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I mean that…" Danny struggled to search for the words to explain what happened. "I was getting so mad at Walker and then something snapped, I guess. There was a new power, something I have never felt before, but it definitely did come from my power because it felt like my power but not really… Does any of this make any sense to you?" he asked.

Skulker nodded, "More then you're giving me credit for."

Danny smiled weakly, "Well, anyways when whatever it was snapped I just had all this excess power. I really didn't control it all that well but it was enough that Walker left."

Skulker rubbed his chin thoughtfully and Danny wondered vaguely how he wasn't burning himself when his goatee gave the impression that it was on fire. "Well, it seems that we won't know what happened until we search into Vlad's plans a little more. Until then…"

"Yes?" Danny asked.

"You stay here and stay out of trouble," Skulker said.

"You sound like my parents," Danny muttered.

"Well, unless you can transform, and even if you could, you would have to have enough energy to fly, you can't come," Skulker said.

Danny crossed his arms and sulked but he knew that Skulker was right. He wasn't going to help with how little energy he had left.

"Don't worry, we'll try and get you out of here by tomorrow," Skulker said and flew up.

Danny watched as he and Technus, Spectra, and to his very great surprise the Box Ghost flew out of the door and into the ghostly night air.

Ember flew down and landed next to Danny. "Hey," she said.

Danny jumped and spun around to face the pretty ghost teen, "Wha?" he asked.

"A little jumpy aren't you?" she asked.

Danny sighed and sat on the floor, "Can you blame me?" he asked.

Ember gave him a grin, "No, not really. I am really scary."

Danny rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant."

"I know, I was joking. You don't seem to have a very good sense of humor," she observed.

Danny made a face, "Actually I do. I'm just a little paranoid being in the midst of all my worst enemies."

"We're allies now, kid. Get used to it," Ember said, sitting cross-legged next to him.

Danny looked at her, "Well I obviously know that now."

Ember shook her head while laughing, "Not in a very good mood are you?"

Danny felt a little guilty, "Sorry, I'm just tired."

"No kidding, I don't think I've ever seen an energy blast that intense for awhile," Ember said.

Danny nodded and there was a little silence. Then Danny finally got up the guts to ask something that had been plaguing him for a long time. "Hey Ember, can I ask you something?"

Ember rolled her eyes, "If you're asking me out, the answer is no."

Danny turned bright red, "No! I'm not! I mean well…" he started to stutter.

Kitty laughed and came down to join them, "He likes the goth girl he's always hanging out with," she said.

Ember nodded, "Of course. I knew that from the beginning!" she laughed.

Danny turned redder then ever, "I do not. We're just friends."

"Suuuuuuuuure," Ember and Kitty said together.

"I don't!" Danny protested.

The girls laughed and Desiree came down to join the fun. "Anyway, what is it you wanted to ask me?" Ember asked.

"What?" Danny asked, still trying to keep his body temperature in the norm.

"The question?" Ember reminded him. "There was a question you wanted to ask me?"

"O-oh! Yeah," Danny remembered. "Well, this is going to sound weird, but how did you… well…"

"How did I die?" she asked.

"Yes!" said Danny.

"That's not a bad question," Ember said. "You made it seem like you were trying to ask me how old I was or something." Danny opened his mouth, "And no, you are not learning that," she said.

Danny grinned sheepishly.

"Anyways, well what happened was that I was an up and coming rock star. I was about to make my debut in New York with my new band. We had been offered this awesome deal and we were all pumped about it," Ember frowned. "Some more then others. Anyways, my older bother who was also the drummer of the group went out the night before and got really drunk.

"So, he was the only one of us with a license and we didn't know about his partying that night. The deal was in New York so he drove us there from our home in New Jersey. Me, him my boy friend and our mutual friend. There was rain the night before and it was foggy so on the way there he crashed, everyone but by boyfriend died instantly."

"Oh my god," Danny whispered.

"And I promised myself I wouldn't move on after that until I saw my boyfriend at least once more," she said. "I know he's probably moved on, but I can't just bring myself to pass on," she said quietly.

Kitty put her arms around Ember and gave her a side hug, "It's all right girl."

Ember nodded and Danny was amazed. This wasn't the punk teen he was used to fighting, this was a vulnerable girl. He even went as far as to feel sorry for her.

Johnny came down, "So, what's going on?" he asked. Everyone glared at him and he shrugged his shoulders innocently. "What?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny fitfully fell asleep on the floor after discovering that he fell through all the furniture in human form. He was too tired to try and go ghost so he figured he would just sleep where he lay.

The other ghosts watched him as he fell into a fitful sleep. "He is really paranoid," Ember noted.

"Well who wouldn't be?" asked Johnny.

Kitty nodded, "The sooner this is over the sooner this can end. Then we can go back to our love-hate relationship and pretend this never happened."

"Oh?" asked Skulker coming back from his information gathering. "Do you really think that will happen?"

Kitty sniffed, "I can pretend it can," she shot back.

Skulker grinned, "Fair enough."

"What did you find out?" asked Desiree.

"Vlad really does have the Jewel. And we saw him copying it," Skulker said.

There was a collective gasp and instant murmuring.

Danny turned over and stirred, Skulker held up his hands and there was instant silence. "Sh, I don't want the Ghost Child to hear this."

"Does that mean the attack today was done by the power of the crystal?" asked Johnny.

Skulker gave Danny an uneasy glance, "We think so. The Trinsed Jewel should never come into direct contact with a ghost; it's just too much power. If there are copies then I think we may have found out what happened to him," he pointed to Danny.

"What can it do?" asked Kitty.

"The Trinsed Jewel, according to legend can bring out the untapped potential in any ghost, and it can also manipulate it. Legend says that the Trinsed Jewel has it's own awareness," Skulker explained.

"It's alive?" Kitty squeaked.

"In a way, yes!" said Technus, taking the role of explanation away from Skulker. "The Jewel is many many years old. It is said over the years that it developed a mind of its own through all the collective ghost energies that made it up."

"So?" asked Desiree.

"If that's true, then we are in very big trouble if the Gh… if Daniel gets it. He lost control just by being near a cheap imitation. If he came into contact with the real one it would not only be dangerous for him but also whatever world he's in at the time," Skulker took over.

"Wait so…" Ember said.

"Vlad isn't trying to break up the resistance," Kitty continued.

Skulker nodded, "He's trying to capture Daniel."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

I am soooooo sorry it took me so long to update. Really I am, I kinda became obsessed with a new anime and long story short I spent the past week watching 40+ eps of Konjiki no Gash Bell. Anyways! To make up for it, I give you the long chapter! Yay!

Oh, and again, I really don't do this often, only every other month or so. It was just so addictive.


	6. Exam

Danny woke up the next morning stiff and sore. He groaned and pushed himself off the hard floor and vaguely wondered where he was. Then it all came flooding back to him and he groaned.

Skulker heard him and nodded, "Oh, you're up. Good, I was just about to wake you up anyway."

Danny sighed, "What time is it?" he asked.

"7:45," Skulker replied.

"What!" Danny yelled. "Oh man, I'm gonna be late for school. Skulker, I need to get home, like now."

"All right, Daniel. Can you change your form?" Skulker inquired.

Danny concentrated and managed to go ghost. "For now," he said a little breathlessly.

"Okay, then let's go," Skulker said and Danny followed him out of the huge underground cavern.

"It is so weird following you," said Danny.

"Well, don't get used to it," Skulker growled.

Danny put his hands up, "Hey, I was just saying."

"Well, the door back to your home is coming up, we'll all come into the real world while you're at school and we can plan the rest after you're done," he said.

They stopped in front of his portal and Danny could see that it was open. He made a mental note to thank Jazz and faced Skulker, "Thanks," he said holding out his hand.

Skulker looked at it and grudgingly took it. "Don't get used to this," he said again.

Danny nodded and prepared to go into his own world. "Yeah I know."

Once he was through Skulker smiled. A temporary smile, he told himself. Don't get used to it.

Danny went into the lab and flew into his bedroom where it stayed exactly as he left it 24 hours ago. "Looks like Jazz did it," he said.

He transformed back to his normal self and heard a knock on the door. Unsure of what to do he stayed silent and hoped whoever it was would go away. "Danny, you in there?" asked Jazz.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door. "Hey Jazz," he said.

Jazz came in and hugged him tightly. "Hey, you look terrible," she said.

"Gee, thanks," Danny said sarcastically.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I ran into a few ghost issues," he sighed. "I'll tell you everything later, right now we need to get to school."

Jazz nodded, "I'll give you a ride, you can tell me in the car."

Danny grabbed his back pack and followed Jazz down the stairs. "Hey, just what excuse did you use?" he asked.

"I told mom and dad you were studying for your exam in my room. Then later I put pillows under your sheets to fool them and… Danny you okay?" she asked her paling brother. "You look like you just saw a ghost. I mean…"

Danny cut her off, "Oh my god, I didn't study for my exam," he said in a panicked voice.

Jazz handed him flashcards, "Use these to study during your free time. This is a one time only deal little brother."

Danny took the cards gratefully and nodded. "Thank you soooooo much," he said.

"Don't mention it. Now," they walked out to the car without saying good bye to their parents. "Tell me what happened."

Danny sighed and got into her car. "Well some of it I'm not too sure what happened myself."

Jazz started the car and backed out of the driveway. "Go on," he said.

Danny told her the story as quickly as he could on the way to school and once they got their Jazz looked like she was going to have a break down herself. "I hope you know what you're getting into, Danny," she said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, me too," he said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny walked into the school as the normal stream of students made their way inside. Once he could breathe he was attacked from behind by Sam latching onto his back. "Danny!" she yelled and they attracted some stares.

"Sam!" he said surprised and jumped as she hugged him.

"Oh my gosh, why didn't you call me!" she said.

"I-I'm sorry, it totally slipped my mind," he said. "I ran into some problems."

Sam let him go and Danny turned around to face her. "You had my worried sick!" she said.

Tucker came over and placed his hands on their shoulders. "Dude, everyone is staring."

Danny and Sam looked around to see most of 9th and half of 10th grades staring at them. Dash chuckled and said loudly, "See! I said those two losers would end up together!"

"We are not together!" Danny and Sam yelled simultaneously.

"Riiiight," said Paulina. "And you two aren't totally into each other either."

"We're not!" Danny and Sam said together.

Before the kids could start teasing them again the bell rang and they were sent of to their first classes.

"So, what happened?" Sam and Tucker asked together.

"I'll tell you in Mrs. Chara's class," he said.

They nodded and went to gym.

Over the course of the day Danny managed to have a fairly normal day considering the circumstances. He pulled a good grade on a pop quiz in Algebra and didn't make a fool of himself when he was asked to remember the previous day's lesson in History. Which was all he ever really asked for to begin with.

Lastly came Mr. Lancer's class. He held the study cards Jazz gave him with sweating hands and walked into the room.

"Are you ready Daniel?" Mr. Lancer asked in the kind of voice that was normally reserved for the question, "Are you ready to face your worst fear?"

Danny laughed nervously, "Funny thing, not really," he said.

"Well, I hope you studied," he said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Danny nodded, "I did."

Mr. Lancer handed him a stack of papers that probably a small tree had given its life to make. "Good luck, Mr. Fenton."

"Th-thanks," Danny said and took the papers, amazed at how heavy they were. Or maybe he was just really tired.

He sat down at the back of the class room and started to take the test and to his amazement he knew most of the answers. Jazz's cards really did the trick and he made a mental note to ask her how to make them for his other classes.

While he was taking his exam there was an assembly in the gym on how to ride the school bus safely. Sam and Tucker had long since heard their friend's story and they were both very nervous about what seemed an inevitable ghost battle in Amity Park.

"Think he'll be okay?" Sam asked Tucker.

"Well, we'll be there to back him up, so he can't get into too much trouble, right?" Tucker asked, trying to make it seem like a joke and failing.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Tucker, seriously. Do you think Danny can get though this without everyone," she looked around nervously. "Knowing?"

Tucker shrugged nervously, "I don't know. And right now, I think we should be worrying about him passing 9th Grade English," he said.

"Good point," said Sam. "I hope the big stuff waits just a little longer."

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Danny set down his pencil and yawned. He stretched and took his exam up to Mr. Lancer who had been watching him the whole time. "Done?" he asked.

Danny nodded and watched nervously as he graded his test. After five minutes Mr. Lancer nodded and put a 93 at the top. "Very good Daniel, keep it up."

"Yes!" Danny pumped his fist into the air.

Mr. Lancer nodded, "Now, let's get to the assembly."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam and Tucker were about to fall asleep at the assembly when there was a sudden chill in the air.

"W-what was that?" asked Sam.

Tucker shivered violently, "I have no idea, it feels like Danny if we get to close to him is ghost mode," he said.

Right above them appeared Vlad Plasmius in all his glory.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Enjoy this chapter. Now review if you want a fast update.


	7. Secrets

Everyone gaped at the ghost that hovered above them in the gym. He gave everyone a broad toothy grin and nodded, "Hello."

That tiny word was all it took to send the entire school in a mass exodus out of the gym. Or they tried to at least. Vlad, being the smart man that he was shut the doors and held them shut with his powers, he was making sure no one got in or out.

"Tell me, where is the one you call Inviso-Bill?" he asked.

Everyone gaped at him open mouthed when Dash finally spoke up. "What, are you a friend of his?"

Plasmius smirked, "You belittle me boy. I am not an ally of that child."

Sam elbowed Tucker, "Tuck, that must be Vlad Plasmius," she hissed.

"Who?" Tucker asked, still gazing at the phantom who looked like he could destroy half the gym in the time it took him to blink.

"The other half ghost that Danny fought, remember?" she asked.

A light clicked in Tucker's head. "Wait, that's him?" he asked.

"I think," Sam said. "He certainly looks like what Danny described."

Plasmius looked at the frightened high school below him and smirked. They were all in the palm of his hand and he knew it.

Danny and Mr. Lancer heard the crash of the gym doors closing half way down the hall. Danny ran towards the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Jane Eyre!" he exclaimed. "What is going on here?"

Danny placed his hand on the door and felt faint traces of ghost energy in them. "Plasmius," he whispered darkly.

Mr. Lancer gave Danny an odd look he couldn't see. "Who?" he asked.

Danny blinked and looked at Mr. Lancer, he had almost forgotten he was there. "Wha? Oh, nothing! I'm sure they just got stuck or something."

As soon as he said that they heard screams from within the gym. Mr. Lancer turned pale and Danny winced. Not the best time for cries of help.

"Something is wrong," Mr. Lancer said.

"You think?" Danny muttered softly and placed his hands on the door. Maybe with a bit of luck he could cancel out the ghost power and make the doors open. Mr. Lancer was being unusually keen that day and saw everything that Danny was doing.

"Mr. Fenton?" he asked inquisitively with one eyebrow raised.

Danny quickly removed his hands from the door. "Yes?" he asked quickly.

"What were you planning to do?"

Danny quickly put his hands behind his back, "Ummm, nothing."

They heard more screams from behind the doors and Danny shut his eyes in remorse. He should be in there, helping those people.

Mr. Lancer put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Let's go call the police," he said.

Danny shook his head, "No, you go and I'll stay here."

Mr. Lancer glared at Danny. "Mr. Fenton, forgive me for saying this, but it will be a cold day in hell before I leave one of my students in a direct path of danger."

Danny blinked; a bit surprised by the tone that Mr. Lancer's voice had taken on. "B-but, I…"

"No buts Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said coldly. "You're coming with me, we'll call the police and they will save your friends."

Danny glanced hesitantly at the door then heard a voice that made his blood run cold. "Don't think you can hide, child!" Plasmius said.

Danny gasped and looked at the door with a horrified expression.

"Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Danny started to shake and unconsciously backed away from the door.

"Danny!" Mr. Lancer's sharp voice cut through his thoughts.

Danny jerked out of the dreamy state he was in and looked at Mr. Lancer. He made a split second decision that he knew he may or may not regret but he had no choice.

He hoped he still had that thought process later.

"Mr. Lancer, please go call the police and I will stay here," he said desperately.

"Danny, you know I can't do that. Now let's go, us dawdling here will only increase the time that your fellow pupils are trapped inside the school."

Danny cast one more uneasy glance at the door and looked Mr. Lancer in the eye. "Sir, the police won't be able to do anything against the person in that room."

Mr. Lancer crossed his arms and looked at Danny with an annoyed expression. "Oh really? And you staying here will make a difference?"

Danny blushed, "I think so."

Mr. Lancer glared at Danny, "Mr. Fenton, I'm through playing your games. Now either come with me or I will give you enough detentions to last you the rest of your high school career."

"Then give them to me," Danny said in a dead serious tone.

"Come again?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"I don't care Mr. Lancer, do whatever you want but I am staying here," Danny said in an even tone.

"What is in there? That you think you can defeat." Mr. Lancer said.

"Mr. Lancer, please?" Danny asked pleadingly.

Mr. Lancer's eyes narrowed. "Young man, who do you think you are to ask a teacher to knowingly leave a student in danger?"

Danny heard another cry, one that sounded painfully familiar. "Jazz," he whispered.

"Well, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Danny gave up, he figured he could deal with it later, right now for all he knew his one and only sister's life was in jail. "You want to know who I am?" Danny asked.

"Don't get smart with me, young man!" Mr. Lancer yelled.

Danny glared at him and disappeared from Mr. Lancer's view in a flash of glowing light. The two rings of energy went up and down his body and left Danny Phantom in their wake.

For once Mr. Lancer didn't have a literary book to reference. Instead he sat there gaping at the now white haired teen. "I'm not completely human, for one thing," Danny grinned without any humor.

"You?" he gasped.

"Listen, yell at me later and promise not to call the police and I'll explain everything," Danny said quickly.

Mr. Lancer glared at him. "You can get in there?" he asked.

Danny nodded, "I'm public enemy #1, remember?"

"Yes, we'll have to talk about that later," Mr. Lancer said dryly. "For now, you're taking my in there with you."

"What?" Danny exclaimed.

There was another scream and this time it was definitely from Jazz.

"All right," Danny said and phased himself and Mr. Lancer into the gym. Danny flew up to where Plasmius was hovering with his sister held up by her wrist.

"Let her go, Plasmius!" he yelled.

Plasmius smirked and let Jazz go. In a repeat of the battle that Danny had fought against Walker just a few days before Danny flew down to catch his rapidly accelerating sister.

"Foolish boy!" Plasmius called out and slammed Danny in the back with a red beam that sent him and Jazz though the floor.

"Nice save," Jazz gasped.

"Thanks," Danny said, his voice laced with pain and he flew back into the gym and set Jazz down.

Another blast was fired his way and Danny created a larger then normal energy shield to make sure no one got hurt behind him.

"You just have to play the hero, don't you," Plasmius sneered.

"It's what's right!" Danny yelled, sending one of his own blasts into a red shield held up by Plasmius.

"Nice try boy, but that will get you nowhere!" Plasmius yelled and fired off another blast.

Danny shielded it and flew up to Plasmius' height. "Fine, then maybe this will!"  
he yelled and flew out of the building.

"Oh, clever," Plasmius muttered, following the ghost teen and leaving a bewildered Casper High behind.

Danny flew as far away as he could and made it to Amity State Park before Plasmius caught up with him. The older ghost slammed him in the back with his elbow, knocking Danny off balance.

Danny spun in the air and retaliated with another blast.

"Honestly, is that all you can do?" Plasmius jeered at Danny.

Danny didn't reply but instead aimed a blow to Plasmius' face. Once that didn't catch, instead Plasmius caught his fist and sent him spinning through several trees, before his frantic flight was cut short when his intangibility fell and he slammed head first into an oak. He fell into it's large branches and lay there groaning for a few seconds. Plasmius didn't give him any time to rest and came after Danny with renewed vigor.

Danny gasped and quickly dodged the fist that was headed his way. Plasmius' fist was glowing a pulsating red, and as it hit the tree it blew the branch that Danny was a second before to bits.

:"This is the power of the Trinsed Jewel," Plasmius laughed.

Danny glared at his arch foe. "What, you can't reach your potential on your own?"

Plasmius looked at Danny and smirked. "Of course I can, given another 20 years of practice. You, even longer. You see, Daniel, we walk two different ways of life. Yet, if our battle continues, you would win in the end."

Danny narrowed his eyes and stayed in a battle stance.

"Ahh, my dear boy. Even you don't know how strong you can become. More powerful them me certainly. That's why, either you join me now or I destroy you." Plasmius grinned a horribly cold grin. "What do you say?"

"Never," Danny hissed. "Not in a million years."

"Tut tut, I was so hoping you'd become one of my subordinates. Ah well, you know I can just overshadow you next time you become human, right?"

Danny paled and Plasmius laughed. "Come now, it wouldn't be hard. Not with my new found power."

"What do you want with me?" Danny asked.

"I want you out of the way. You're a threat Daniel, you and your family. But you, you could bring everything I worked so hard for toppling with one blow in your full potential."

"Then why are you trying to have me use the crystal?" Danny asked.

"Because, you could be the most powerful person on the planet. Think about it, you would have the power to save everyone, stop any war. Isn't that what you want?"

Danny shook his head, "No. It's not."

Plasmius gave an exaggerated sigh. "I had hope for you boy. You do know that one way or another you're joining me, right?"

"Never," Danny hissed and brought his hands back with power glowing around them.

"So sure of yourself," he laughed. "You didn't even ask why you have more potential then me."

Danny stopped. "Is that important?"

"Of course it is. I could answer many things for you, Daniel."

Danny glared at Plasmius his eyes slowly turning white. "I don't care," he hissed.

Plasmius shrugged and smiled. "Fine then, I'll leave you to your pathetic life for now. But know this, when I'm ready to take over you'll be the first to know."

Danny floated there as he watched Plasmius disappear. Something was going to happen, and it would happen soon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bwahahahahaha! Hope you liked the new chappie! I enjoyed writing it, came out differently then I expected though /


	8. Concern

Reluctantly Danny flew back to school. Not that he really wanted to since his day was pretty much shot and he seriously did consider skipping for a few minutes but he knew that he had to talk to Sam and Tucker, not to mention Mr. Lancer. Soon the unfriendly brick building loomed in the distance and he went intangible to go inside. He transformed back into his human for inside of the supply closet and hesitantly joined the river of students that had just started to flow back to their classes.

Danny jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Relax Daniel," Mr. Lancer said. "I want to see you after school."

Danny did anything but relax at that statement and nodded soundlessly at his teacher.

Mr. Lancer nodded and moved on, taking care to hand out a few detentions on his way back to class.

"Danny!" Danny heard Sam's voice from behind him and spun around to face his pretty goth friend.

"Sam," Danny said in a relieved voice. "You won't believe what happened."

"Well, we want to hear it anyway," Tucker said. "Did you know that you set the whole school on its ear? Everyone is questioning whether "Inviso-Bill" is a bad guy or not cause he saved us from the scary vampire ghost."

"Vampire?" Danny asked. Then what Tucker said hit him, "Wait, they don't think I'm evil anymore?"

Sam put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Danny,don't get you're hopes up."

"I know," Danny sighed.

"Why do you have to be such a spoil sport Sam?" Tucker asked in a bossy tone.

"Maybe cause I don't want to see Danny get hurt," she retorted.

"Guys, not now. Listen, something happened before I fought Vlad," Danny said and lowered his voice. "Mr. Lancer knows."

"What!" Tucker and Sam said simultaneously.

"You transformed in front of him?" Tucker asked unbelievingly.

"I didn't have a choice!" Danny said. "He threatened to drag me to the office to call the police! It was either tell him or let Vlad destroy the school."

"You know…" Tucker started but Sam elbowed him.

"Okay, how did he take it?" she asked.

"Better then I thought he would. Seriously I thought he was going to turn me to my parents," Danny said. "I still have to see him after school though."

"We'll wait," Sam said.

"Oh no you won't. No one is doing anything to put themselves in danger. I have no idea what Vlad is planning next and none of is can be to careful. I'm sure he knows about you guys."

Sam and Tucker exchanged worried glances. "Fine, but you HAVE to call us after you get home. Unlike last time," Sam said. "If you don't I'm not letting you out of my sites again."

Danny nodded, "Fair enough."

The bell gave a loud ring just then and they arrived to their destination. "Yay for homeroom," Danny said dryly.

"Would you rather be in classes?" Tucker asked.

"Not really," Danny admitted.

"Then stop complaining and enjoy a pleasant side effect from your fighting for once," Tucker said, leaning back in his desk and putting his feet on the top.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny went to Mr. Lancer's room and poised his fist to knock on the door. But before he could he heard a faint, "Come in."

He opened the door and poked his head in, "Hey Mr. Lancer." He smiled weakly, "You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Please sit down Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said in a cool voice.

Danny gulped and sat down in the hard wood seat in front of Mr. Lancer's desk.

"I have no idea what you were thinking when you went to fight and I'm not going to ask you what you've been doing lately to get the reputation you have," Mr. Lancer started.

"Look, the whole Public Enemy #1 thing is not my fault," Danny started but was cut off by Mr. Lancer holding up his hand.

"Mr. Fenton, it has become clear to me that you are not quite what you seem in class. Care to at least tell me what happened? We'll leave all previous," his mouth twists, "Knowledge out of it for the time being."

Danny gave a sigh of relief and recounted the blurry memory of the day that he got his ghost powers. "Well, what happened was for the past, three years or so my parents have been working on this really big invention. They said it was going to show another dimension and blah blah. Jazz didn't believe it and neither did I, but one day they finished it. Jazz ran away," Danny smiled sarcastically. "In retrospect I should have probably joined her. Anyway, mom and dad dragged me down to see them throw the switch and when it didn't work they looked really…" Danny sighed. "Upset.

"I mean, I'd be too if something that I had just worked for three years on didn't work. Anyways they left the room and since I'm pretty good at fixing things I thought maybe I'd give it a shot. I went inside and pressed something the next thing I knew I woke up looking like, well you know."

Mr. Lancer listened to the story intently and sighed at its conclusion. "So, you became half ghost because you tried to fix one of your parents inventions?"

Danny laughed nervously, "Yeah, it sounds kinda like a dumb thing to do now that I look back on it."

Mr. Lancer groaned and massaged his temples. "Daniel, I never want to experience what goes on in a teenager's head ever again but sometimes I wish I could just to see what on earth some of my students are thinking when they make some of the decisions they do."

Danny looked down at the floor.

"However, how you decided to deal with the consequences showed a rare bout of good insight from you, Mr. Fenton."

Danny smiled and Mr. Lancer cleared his throat. "Since you apparently have had no adult supervision, I'm going to be making sure you don't hurt yourself for the time being. That is until you decide to tell your parents."

Danny looked at him a bit surprised. "You're not going to tell mom and dad?"

Mr. Lancer coughed, "All circumstances aside, I don't think it's my place to force a student to tell their parents something so," he paused, "monumental."

Danny gave him a relived smile. "Thanks Mr. Lancer."

"Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"Sam and Tuck, that's it," Danny said.

"Okay, next time you go out I want to know where okay?"

Danny winced, "But…"

"Look, I know you may not like it but has it ever occurred to you what might happen if you or one of your friends gets hurt and you can't get them to the hospital?"

Danny blinked. Certainly the thought had never crossed his mind, but Mr. Lancer was right, none of them could drive. Yes he could fly, but what if he couldn't? Or what if he was the person who was hurt?

"I won't come with you on any of your little excursions," Mr. Lancer said. "But you must at least tell me. That way if something does happen I'll be at least notified of what's going on."

Danny nodded, "All right. I promise."

"Good, now I need to grade some papers, you are excused," Mr. Lancer said.

Danny walked out of the room and let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. "That could have been a lot worse," he reminded himself.

Danny went home and ran upstairs before his parents could catch him. He shut his door and flopped on his bed face first. He was almost asleep when his phone rang.

He picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Danny, are you home yet?" Sam asked.

"Huh?" Danny slapped his forehead for forgetting to call Sam and Tucker. "Y-yeah, I'm home. Nothing really bad happened. Mr. Lancer just told me to tell him when I'm going to fight."

Sam gave a sigh of relief. "Well, that could have been worse."

Danny nodded, "I know. Anyways, Sam do you mind if I go to sleep? I'm really tired."

Sam smiled into the phone and realized just how tired Danny sounded. "Sure Danny, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Danny said and hung up. He took a shower and jumped into bed before his parents could question him about the long day.

He just wasn't in the mood.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kinda short, but then again I'm kinda tired. Finals are two weeks away and my updates might slow down until they're over.


	9. Plans

Dannywoke up and lay there for a few minutes in the dark. He vaguely wondered what time it was and glanced at his clock. 3:24 glowed in bright red digital letter back at him. He groaned and turned over stuffing his head under his pillow. Then a chill went through his body and he sat up shivering.

"Hello ghost child," Skulker's ghostly face appeared in his window.

Danny almost, but not quite cried out. He cast a nervous glance around his room and transformed into Danny Phantom letting the ghost embrace of his powers flood his body. He flew out of his house and glared at Skulker. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Seeing if you're okay," Skulker narrowed his eyes. "We found out you were attacked today."

Danny crossed his arms. "Okay, you're about 12 hours to late for that. Look, I'm tired and I really want to sleep so can we pick this up in the morning?"

Skulker shook his head. "Sorry ghost ch…" he paused. "Daniel, but we need to talk. And plan, and the only time we can do that safely is at night. Unless you want to become a target for your parents."

Danny winced then sighed in defeat. "All right, but let's make it quick, I want at least a few more hours of sleep."

For a brief moment Danny fancied that a look of sympathy crossed Skulker's bleak eyes but it must have been in his imagination because the ghost hunter quickly turned around and flew off without a word.

Danny followed and soon they came to a small dense grove of trees that provided good shelter from the prying eyes of the outside world, both physical and electronic. They phased through the thick branches and Danny found himself in a similar situation to the one in the ghost zone, only fewer ghosts.

"Okay, we need to do something about Plasmius. He made the first move and now it's time to strike back," Skulker said.

The crowd of ghosts gave an excited roar but Danny shook his head. "Wait, Plasmius said he's going to take a break for awhile. I think using the jewel weakens his somehow."

"So, then we attack when he's the most vulnerable," Ember yelled.

Danny shook his head again. "No! Listen to me, we need to use this time and come up with a plan. Not 'attack' but an honest to god battle plan that will bring Plasmius down. He told me that when he would attack again I'd be the first to know."

"So, you wish to plan out an attack?" Skulker asked.

"I just said that," Danny said irritably. Then he sighed, "Look, talking to me at 3 in the morning when I had a fairly bad day isn't the best idea. Can we continue this tomorrow please?"

Skulker sighed, he wanted to see action. He wanted revenge. Most importantly, he wanted his home back. But if anything, he saw the truth in Danny's words. He was right; they weren't going to win this war without a plan. A battle yes, but as soon as they beat him, someone else like Walker would show up. The plan wasn't to defeat the ghosts; it was to defeat the jewel.

"Well?" Danny asked the now silent crowd.

Skulker nodded, "As much as I hate to day this," he hissed. "Daniel is right, we need a plan. We need to get the jewel."

"I'm not touching it," Danny said quickly.

Skulker glanced at him and wondered what spurred his outburst but decided to over look it. "Okay, we can meet up here tomorrow at…"

Danny cut him off, "3:30."

"Fine, 3:30, we can plan and decide what we'll do then," Skulker said.

Danny gave a sigh of relief and disappeared. He flew quickly back to his room and settled into his bed. With two more hours until his alarm clock rang he decided it was worth it to sleep.

Danny woke up grudgingly to his one note symphony. He almost slammed his hand down on it but thought the better of it. That would have ended up to be his third broken alarm clock that month. Sometimes if he wasn't fully awake his hand would go intangible and he would end up swiping through the cords inside the clock destroying it. He turned it off gently and got out of bed.

"Danny?" Jazz asked as he came downstairs for breakfast.

"Yes, Jazz?" he asked dully.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"It's Saturday Danny," she said gently.

Danny slapped himself in the forehead. "You've got to be kidding me," he groaned.

Jazz smiled wearily, "Hard night?"

"Kinda, ugh. I'm going back to bed," he muttered and stormed upstairs. A tiny part of his brain told him he should probably go to see the ghosts but the portion of his brain that was screaming, 'you need sleep' won the battle.

Danny sat down heavily on his bed and let himself fall back first into the pillows. Without even pulling the covers over his body he fell fast asleep.

About ten minutes later Jazz came into the room and saw Danny sprawled over his bed. She smiled and arranged him under his comforter. After making sure he was tucked in she walked to the door and turned off the light. Before she could do anything else there was an explosion in the basement and Jazz rolled her eyes. She quickly shut the door before the noise could wake Danny up and went downstairs to once again lecture her parents about how it was psychologically damaging to live in a house where something exploded every third day.

Danny woke up for the first time in awhile very warm and comfortable. He really didn't feel like opening his eyes but he gave the clock a sleepy glance.

"3:25…" he read sleepily.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"3:25!" he yelled.

"Danny?" Jazz knocked on his door.

"Uhhh, Jazz, I need to umm… go out. I'll see you later," he said quickly and left his room through the window.

"What?" Jazz opened the door and saw that Danny wasn't there. She sighed and rolled her eyes, brothers.

Danny flew through the sky as fast as he could while concentrating to remain invisible. He arrived at the designated meeting place and landed in front of Skulker before anyone could say a word. "Ha, I'm on time," he said happily.

"Good for you," Skulker said sarcastically.

Danny felt a small blush twinge his cheeks. "Uhh, right."

"Anyway," Skulker said giving Danny a strong hint that he should be quiet and sit still. "We know Plasmius uses some of his own energy when he uses the Jewel. We know Daniel," he glanced at Danny. "Looses energy as well. So, using the Trinsed Jewel does not come without a price and does require stamina above all else. Any suggestions?"

"We could fight him one on one until he ran out of energy," Kitty said.

Skulker shook his head, "Too risky. What if he sees though the plan, Plasmius is a smart man."

"Could we get the Jewel away from him somehow?" Technus asked loudly.

"Again, risky, but also it has its advantages," Skulker said.

"We could pretend to make a truce with him then take the jewel when he least expects it," Ember said.

Skulker smiled horribly. "Yes, that's a great idea," he said.

"I know," Ember smirked.

"We could pretend we wanted to be on his side and then one of us could get a hold of the jewel then the rest of us could take down Plasmius," Desiree said.

"Good luck," Danny said softly.

"Why do you say that?" Skulker asked.

"You've worked for the guy," Danny said. "Who does he trust? If everyone came up to him and said they wanted to help him, he'd get suspicious. I would get suspicious," Danny added as an afterthought.

Skulker nodded hesitantly. "He's right," he said finally.

"Maybe if we could make him trust us," Spectra said with a grin.

Danny didn't like her grin. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, if there was a way we could prove to him that we wanted to be partners then he would have to accept right?" she asked.

"Did you have anything in mind?" Skulker asked.

Spectra gave a very cat like grin and glanced at Danny. "Yes," she said slowly.

Danny narrowed his eyes and they glowed a bright green. "Leave me out of this," he hissed.

"Now now," Spectra said in a tone of voice usually reserved for those talking to a three year old. "It was just a thought; I mean we all know Vlad has been after you since he discovered what you were."

Danny crossed his arms; his eyes were still glowing dangerously. "I am not turning myself to Vlad. First of all, that would kind of be giving him what he wants right?"

Spectra smirked, "That is kind of the point."

Kitty and Ember exchanged nervous glances.

"And, if it doesn't work?" Danny asked heatedly. "What if he keeps the Jewel?"

"Then we'll think of something else," she said. "Do you have a better plan?" she asked.

Danny opened his mouth but no sounds came out. He looked to the side and his eyes faded, "No," he said finally.

"Well, there you go then," she said.

Skulker stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well, it is an idea but we should come up with more. What we need is a no risk…" he was interrupted by a cell phone.

Danny took it out of the seemingly invisible pockets of his jumpsuit. "Heh, I learned to never really leave this at home," he said. He pressed the talk button and said, "Hello?" tentatively.

"Where are you!" his mom's voice came shrilly through the phone causing Danny to wince and hold the phone away from his ear at arms length. "You knew we were going to your Aunt Mabel's birthday party today!" A few laughs could be heard in the crowd.

"Oh man, mom I totally forgot. I'm sorry, listen I'll be home in two minutes okay?" Danny said quickly.

"And if you're a minute over, young man, I swear…" Danny hung up the phone.

"I got to go," he said quickly.

"Really? I couldn't tell," Ember said sarcastically. Her comment earned her some more laughs.

Danny rolled his eyes, "I'm going. I'll be back later, come up with a better plan," he said and flew off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

New chapter \o/

Hope you liked it. Now, I go study some more :3


	10. Plans pt 2

Danny suffered through the party while his sister kept watch over him to make sure no one really came near him. Danny appreciated it, but also felt like Jazz was treating him like a little kid.

"Jazz, I'm fine," Danny said.

"And the bags under your eyes say you were up how late last night?" she asked.

Danny sighed, it was almost impossible to hide anything from Jazz. "I wasn't up, per say, I was… awakened."

"Riiight, so how many hours of sleep did you get last night?" Jazz asked as Jack's loud laughter could be heard clear across the yard.

"I don't know," Danny sighed. "Last night 5? Today," he smiled remembering what time he woke up. "Probably 10."

Jazz's eyes widened. "Wait, don't tell me when I knocked on your door at 3:30 you were just waking up?"

Danny smiled, "Well, it was more like 3:25."

"Danny! That's bad for your health, I knew you were out late but seesh, you're going to ruin your sleeping pattern that way," Jazz reprimanded.

Danny shrugged. "Jazz, my sleeping pattern has been ruined for the past 6 months. I'm lucky if I get a full night's sleep three days in a row," he said.

Jazz slapped her forehead. "Danny, you slept from what, 3? To… 3:30," she sighed. "And you're tired?"

"Not tired… just…" Danny tried to think of a clever comeback but none hit him. Okay, I'm tired," he admitted.

"But why? You got 12 hours of sleep, I thought you were out all night and up around 10," Jazz said.

"Jazz, in case you haven't noticed these past few days, I'm always tired," Danny muttered.

"It's that Jewel thing isn't it," Jazz said.

Danny shrugged, "I have no clue. I mean the last time I was exposed to it was… he paused, well yesterday I think. When I fought Vlad, but that's not important," Danny started.

"Yes it is!" Jazz said. "Danny, you have GOT to stay away from that thing. It's ruining your energy. Do you even know how it raises your potential energy?" she asked.

"No," Danny admitted slowly.

Jazz sighed, "Well, I have a theory."

Danny blinked, "You do?" he asked.

Jazz smiled wryly, "You'd be surprised by what I think out."

Danny rested his chin in his hand. "Well, let's hear it then."

Jazz nodded, "Okay, what I think is that the Jewel brings out all of a ghosts untapped potential but infusing its energy with the ghosts, thus giving the Jewel enough power to grow and allowing the ghost to use powers it shouldn't yet. However when the Jewel is taken away, then the ghost no longer has an energy source and in order to return their energy use to normal they have to run out of what energy they have at the time."

Danny nodded, wide eyed. "Okay, in English?" he asked.

Jazz gave him an exasperated sigh, "In English, you using the Jewel is bad because you don't have the energy reserves to keep up with the Jewel. Stay away from it."

"Oh," Danny said knowingly. "I knew that already."

Jazz resisted the urge to put Danny in a head lock for the sake of the fact that they were at a birthday party. "Danny, just watch yourself," she sighed.

Danny nodded, "You don't need to tell me that twice."

Jazz smiled kindly, "I know."

"Cake time!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Want some cake?" Jazz asked.

"Always," Danny laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Fenton's returned to their house at 5. It was the first day of a three day weekend and Danny planned to sleep and laze for most of it. He had almost forgotten all about Skulker and his now very complicated relationship with his worse enemies. Keyword was almost.

Danny went upstairs and opened his door. On the other side was Skulker floating about three inches off the ground and grinning madly. Danny's eyes widened for a second then he looked annoyed. "What are you doing here?" he asked irritably.

"Tired?" Skulker asked.

"No…" Danny said slowly.

Skulker smiled but didn't reply to the rather obvious cover up. "Come, we must finish our plan."

Danny sighed and went ghost, "Have you come up with a new plan?" he asked as they flew towards the small grove of trees.

"We were waiting for you," Skulker said and put on an extra burst of speed so that he left Danny behind.

"Of course," Danny said to the air and sped up as well. He rounded around a rather tall pine and went intangible. He flew into the heart of the grove and re-appeared in front of everyone.

"Slow, aren't ya?" Ember asked.

Danny glared at her but didn't reply.

Skulker held up his hands. "Okay, now after the little interruption," Skulker said while looking at Danny. "We can continue with out strategy meeting."

Spectra crossed her arms, "I still say my plan is the best."

Skulker sighed, "Yes Spectra, we know you do."

This earned a few sniggers throughout the crowd and Spectra glared at Skulker.

"Any other plans?" Danny asked in an almost pleading tone.

Skulker gave Danny an almost apologetic smile as no one answered.

"Look," Danny said hotly. "Do you really think Vlad will fall for a plan like that? He's smart and not easy to fool."

"So, we'll just have the right person do it," Spectra smiled.

"Right person?" Danny asked.

"Someone we know that would do something like that for personal gain," she flashed the crowd a poisonous grin that made shivers go down Danny's spine, which was saying something when he was in ghost mode.

"Someone like you?" Danny asked with his arms crossed.

"Now you're catching on," Spectra nodded happily.

"The rest of us could hide in the back ground and get the Jewel when the time comes," Skulker mused quietly while rubbing his chin. Danny had come to realize that Skulker did this when he was thinking about something, and he also wondered for the life of him how Skulker wasn't burning himself.

"Maybe someone should go with Spectra just in case," Danny said quickly.

"Just in case what?" Spectra asked while narrowing her eyes.

"Umm, lady, no offense, but you tried to kill my sister and frame me. I don't really trust you all that much." Danny paused and looked around. "Come to think of it, I really don't trust any of you, but you least of all," Danny finished.

"Well, looks like you're going to have to trust us, huh?" Spectra asked.

Kitty stood by Spectra, "I'll go with her. Vlad doesn't know me that well so he can't base his opinion of me on anything I've done before."

Danny blinked and looked up and Kitty who gave him a small wink. Danny smiled and looked at Skulker. "Well ghost child?"

Danny sighed and sensed he was loosing the battle horribly. "How long will this take?" he asked.

"We will make the maximum time allotted 24 hours," Skulker said. "If ANYTHING threatens the time limit we leave, because if it takes any more time then that, then Vlad knows something."

Danny vaguely wondered if he should call anyone but then decided against it since if anyone knew they would probably get mad at him. 'I'd be mad at me,' he thought. 'I just hope Jazz gets the gist and covers up for me,' he sighed. "I REALLY don't want to do this," Danny sighed. "But if it gets Vlad out of power then I'll give it a shot."

Skulker clapped a massive hand on Danny's shoulder making him wince, "Very good, Daniel," he said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vlad was still in Amity Park because he figured if that's where all his enemies were then that's where he should be. He was currently renting out the whole top floor of the best resort hotel the town had, which was fairly good. He decided to go out for an evening fly when something caught his eye. Danny was flying towards the hotel and being pursued by Spectra, Vlad smiled, he knew she didn't have it in her to fight for anyone but herself.

"Stay away," Danny yelled and sent a bright green ectoplasmic energy blast at her which she managed to dodge, but barely.

She disappeared from the air leaving a confused Danny looking around for where she might be. She reappeared behind him and pinned his arms behind him. "Gotcha," she said in a very perky voice but her grin was anything but nice.

Vlad smiled and flew up to where Spectra was holding the struggling halfa. "Well, well, well, I must say my dear, good job. What brought this on?"

Spectra grinned, "Change of plans, Vladdie." Vlad winced at the sound of his old college nick name but he over looked it. "I want to be on the winning side, got room for one more?"

Vlad flashed her a toothy grin that for all the world made him look like a vampire. "Of course my dear." Then he looked down at Danny. "Well, looks like you walked into a trap," he said.

Danny narrowed his eyes and let them glow a bright green. "What do you want," he hissed.

Vlad smiled and held up the Trinsed Jewel that was hanging on a pendant around his neck. It flashed with bright spectral energy and Danny tried to shy away from it. He felt Spectra loosen her grip a tad and edge back enough that Vlad didn't notice but Danny did. "What do I want? Oh my dear boy, you've known me for three months, surely you know what I want." He let the Jewel twist in the air, reflecting the last rays of the sun, "I want power," he whispered.

Danny almost shivered at the tone of voice that Vlad used but he kept his ground. "Well, it looks like I win," Vlad said and leaned forward to Danny until his face was mere inches away from his own. "And there is nothing you can do about it."

Danny wanted nothing more then to summon his energy blasts and fire them in that smarmy face but he knew that it wouldn't accomplish anything. Except a very angry Vlad, which under different circumstances might not have been a bad thing, but right then it wasn't a very good idea.

Vlad could almost sense what Danny was thinking. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you, you wouldn't get anywhere."

"I thought you said that if you were going to do anything I'd be the first to know," Danny said.

"Plans change my boy, and this one has changed for the better. Now, just to make sure you don't escape me this time, because I know your love of disappearing," Vlad smiled. "Like during last weeks pep assembly," Danny growled but didn't reply to the obvious quip. Spectra let him go and Danny used the opportunity to use his energy blasts. Plan or not when he was in danger his body went on auto pilot. Unfortunately for him that wasn't anywhere near enough to defeat Vlad Plasmius. His hands glowed a brief green before Vlad grabbed his wrist. "Now this is a sense of déjà vu," he said and let his red spectral energy run through Danny. Danny screamed and Vlad smiled, "Only this time I'm not going to let go." Danny passed out and resumed his human form. Spectra looked the least bit put out but didn't say anything.

Vlad smiled and looked at the Jewel that started to glow around his neck, it pulsated with an angry light and Vlad seemed to ignore it. "Now, time for phase two," he said.

OOOOOOOOOOO

A normal sized chapter! Okay, I feel really bad . ; Ah well, it was necessary. And next few chapters we actually get to know what the heck the jewel is, yay!


	11. Rescue

Jazz looked at her watch for what she thought must have been the tenth time in that minute. Sure enough, the digital face went from 8:45 to 8:46 when she glanced down. She sighed and looked at her phone. She didn't want to seem like a worry wart but she had gotten into the habit of knowing where Danny was even if he himself didn't know that she knew. It was almost nine and Danny hadn't called or even given a hint as to where he was. She looked at her phone again.

"Hello?" Sam's voice came on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Sam?" Jazz asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Jazz?" Sam asked a little surprised. "Umm, okay?"

"Is Danny there with you? I mean, are you guys ghost hunting or something?"

Sam frowned, "No, Danny hasn't called me all day. I thought he was at home."

"Well, I might be overreacting but I just have a bad feeling. Is there anywhere Danny might be?" she asked.

Sam glanced at her clock nervously. "He normally tells me and Tucker when he goes ghost hunting. We help him, so I have no idea where he might be."

Jazz resisted the urge to correct Sam's grammar. "Please Sam, anything, anywhere he might be."

Sam thought hard. "Well, we can start looking for him at the school. It is a three day weekend and it's probably deserted. Maybe he went there to talk to Skulker or something."

Jazz sighed, "It's the best lead we've got."

"I'll call Tucker and we'll meet you there in ten minutes. I'm sure he's just planning something for the future," Sam said in what she hoped was a convincing voice.

"I hope you're right," Jazz said worriedly. She hung up the phone and grabbed her purse, then she dashed out of the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny groaned and woke up. Almost every muscle in his body was aching and he was in human form. He winced and sat up, pressing his hands on something soft. He was surprised to see he was lying in a bed in a normal looking room with no obvious signs or methods of keeping him imprisoned. He scanned the room and jumped when Kitty turned visible.

"Kitty?" he asked.

She smiled, "Sorry I wasn't there before. You two flew ahead when you started the fight and Vlad seems to have issues with ghosts who dated you, no matter what the intentions were."

Danny snorted, then realized something. "Why couldn't I sense you?" he asked.

Kitty pointed to his wrists and Danny saw that two seemingly normal looking bands of silver encircled his wrists. They were tight and wouldn't slip off and there was no clasp, and when Danny tried to go ghost they glowed a bright green. Danny didn't transform and he winced when he tired to.

"Spectral energy neutralizers, version two," Vlad said nastily as he phased through the door of Danny's room. Danny and Kitty jumped and Vlad gave them both a nasty grin. "You beat me here," he said to Kitty.

Kitty crossed her arms and adopted her tough girl look. "I just wanted to see if the looser was awake, that's all," she drawled.

Danny frowned and Vlad smiled. "Well he is, now may I ask you to leave us alone for a bit?"

Kitty gave a nonchalant shrug and flew out of the room.

"What do you want Vlad," Danny hissed.

"Me? Well, I could go on forever with that list but for now I'll settle for wanting to know where you are and keeping you from spoiling the rest of my plans. Then when the time comes, you may prove to be very…" Vlad gave Danny a poisonous grin. "Useful," he said.

Danny glared at him and stood up. "What did you do?" he yelled.

"Just making sure you can't transform or use your powers. I know how much you value being 'normal' Daniel. Now you are as 'normal' as you'll ever hope to be," Vlad laughed and disappeared.

"Wait!" Danny yelled and ran to the door. It was locked and even before Danny turned the doorknob he knew he was trapped. He looked around the room for another means of escape but there were no windows or ventilation shafts that he could see. Vlad was right, he was a human being (and not in a box) for the first time in six months and he hated it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam, Tucker and Jazz met up outside of Casper High School. "If he's not here, then where do we look?" Tucker asked.

"Let's just look here first, maybe we'll find a clue," Jazz said.

"How do we get in?" Sam asked. "I mean we don't have anyone to phase us through the walls."

Jazz pulled out a large set of keys. "We can use these," she said with a smile.

"You have the keys to the school?" Tucker asked wide eyed.

Jazz nodded, "Yeup, since I do so much extra circular stuff and I often am here until 8, the principal just gave me an extra set of keys to use to get around after hours under strict rules to never use them except for extracurricular purposes."

"And this is?" Sam asked.

"The first meeting of the 'Being in school after dark for no apparent reason' club," Jazz said, smiling.

"Nice," said Sam.

Jazz opened the side door and they walked in the deserted halls. Tucker shivered, "This place is creepy in the dark."

"Tucker, you fight ghosts on a regular basis and you're saying you're scared of the school in the dark?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Not scared, just majorly creeped out," Tucker said.

"Ah, yes, that's so much different," Sam retorted.

"Danny!" Jazz called out in a whisper. There was no answer.

They walked further down the hall. "Danny!" Sam called. There was still no answer.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled and his voice reverberated down the hall.

"Shhhh," Sam and Jazz hissed.

"Just what do you think you're doing here?" a dry voice said behind them.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz all spun around to see, "Mr. Lancer?"

Mr. Lancer looked less then happy as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, I'm here because of the ghost watch program in place for the school. Now care to explain why you three are here?"

"Well we're… ummm…" Jazz said.

"Mr. Lancer, have you seen Danny at all?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Daniel? No, I'm afraid not, why do you ask?" Mr. Lancer inquired.

The three looked at each other nervously. "We can't find him," Jazz said.

"McBeth!" Lancer said. "He was supposed to tell me when he went out on his little excursions."

"He was?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, your younger brother doesn't seem to possess the same common sense that you do. So, I made him promise to tell me in case he got hurt," Mr. Lancer said.

"Now wait a minute!" Sam said sharply. "Danny is a lot of things, but he isn't a liar and he doesn't break his promises. If he didn't tell you he would have a really good reason for it! Like if he got into trouble for example."

"Trouble how?" Jazz asked.

"Well, if Plasmius actually managed to catch him for one," Tucker said. "But we all know that…" Tucker paused.

"That Plasmius told Danny that when his plans were set into motion he'd be the first one to know," Sam gasped. "Of course!" she slapped herself on the forehead.

Jazz looked at Sam. "You mean that Danny's been captured? But what about his ghost friends?"

"What ghost friends?" Sam and Tucker said simultaneously.

There was a pause.

"Vlad invited my mom over his hotel room for tea tomorrow, I think the address is still on the table," Jazz said quickly. "I'll drive."

"I'll follow," Mr. Lancer said. Everyone looked at him. "Well, I can sit out in the parking lot and if you don't come out I can call the police," he said.

"Mr. Lancer, that might not be the best idea," Sam said.

"It's that or I will tell your parents," he said.

"Stake out it is!" Tucker said. "Now let's go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They arrived ten minutes later at the large hotel. Jazz, Sam and Tucker all went into the main lobby and Mr. Lancer waited in his car. He told them they had no more then a half hour.

The receptionist was asleep at the desk and all the threesome had to do was get into the elevator. They got out on the last floor and looked around. "Wow," Tucker whispered.

"Admire it later, we need to find Danny," Sam hissed.

They looked around and saw two large doors. There was no telling one from the other so Sam, Jazz and Tucker were forced to wait. Fortunately they didn't have to wait long and Vlad came out of the room on the far left grinning and setting something down. Something that glowed a very creepy green.

"Which room?" Sam asked.

"The one that he didn't just come out of," Jazz said.

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"Call it a hunch," Jazz replied and tapped the side of her nose. They waited until Vlad was far from sight when they went to the other room. Jazz knocked softly on the door, "Danny?" she called.

"What are you doing here?" Danny's voice came through the door. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"We came to rescue you," Tucker said.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Vlad has shorted out my powers though," Danny said.

"How?" Jazz asked.

"Spectral energy neutralizers, I can't go ghost for anything," he groaned.

Jazz pulled a credit card out of her wallet. "I'll get you out of there in no time," she said. She wiggled the piece of plastic in between the crack and pushed it through where the lock held the door shut. The plastic slid through the sloped piece of metal unlocking the door. It slid open and Sam was the first one to jump on Danny. "You're okay!" she whispered loudly.

Danny hugged her back. "I'm fine," he smiled.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Tucker asked Jazz.

"Dad locks himself in the lab and looses the keys all the time. I learned how to do this so I could get him out," Jazz smiled and pocketed her credit card.

Danny laughed and they turned around to go out. "Wait," Danny said. "The Jewel!"

"Danny, we need to get out of here," Jazz said.

Danny shook his head, "We need to get…" he paused as Kitty flew out of the room that Vlad was in earlier. She held up the shining Jewel and winked, then she disappeared. "Never mind," Danny said.

Jazz looked at him and opened her mouth, then they heard a sound from down the hall. "Okay, let's go," she said quickly and pulled Danny into the elevator. Sam shut the door to make it look like it was still locked and followed them. Tucker was behind in a close third. The doors slid shut just as Vlad came back into the hall with Spectra.

"Well my dear, what say we get this started," he smiled.

Spectra nodded and followed a good three feet behind Vlad as he opened his study door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Danny ran out of the hotel but before they could get to the other side they were stopped by Skulker.

"We need to go," Sam yelled.

Skulker nodded, "I know." He looked at Danny and nodded, "Well done."

Danny actually felt a tinge of pride upon receiving the compliment. Skulker looked at the bracelets that were around Danny's wrists. "What are those?"

"Spectral energy neutralizers," everyone said simultaneously. "Man that's a mouth full," Danny said.

Skulker grabbed Danny's wrists made the metal intangible and took them off. Danny rubbed his wrists and smiled at Skulker. "Thanks," he said.

Skulker smashed the bands and nodded. "Don't get used to it," he growled.

"I know," Danny said. Then they ran to where Mr. Lancer was waiting. They all piled into the car and Mr. Lancer sped off.

"Are you all right, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"I'm fine," Danny said.

"Well, I'll drop you all off now, seeing as the drama is over with," Mr. Lancer said wryly. "Next time make sure you get captured at more convenient hours."

Danny opened his mouth to reply, but thought the better of it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam and Tucker were dropped off first, both managed to get inside of their houses without detection. Jazz and Danny weren't so lucky. Maddie and Jack waited on their door step and Mr. Lancer pulled up with Danny and Jazz followed closely in her own car.

"Just where have you two been!" Maddie asked. "Do you two have any idea what time it is?"

"It's…" Jazz started.

"Not a word out of you, young lady," Jack snapped and Jazz was quiet.

Mr. Lancer had foreseen this. "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, this is entirely my fault."

"It is?" Danny and Jazz asked.

"Yes, you see I asked your son and daughter to help me with a few things around the school and we lost track of time, I do hope you'll forgive me," Mr. Lancer said.

"Well…" Maddie was speechless. She sighed and said, "Well since it was a weekend I guess its okay. It was very nice of you to help Mr. Lancer."

Danny and Jazz nodded and they all started to go inside.

"Mr. Lancer?" Danny whispered.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Thanks," Danny gave Mr. Lancer a quick smile and ran inside.

Mr. Lancer smiled back and got into his car. 'Hopefully all these shenanigans will be over soon,' he thought as he drove away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

o. Ow... okay, that was a long chapter. Hopefully better then the last :3 It seemed some people didn't very much care for the last chapter. I do like this one though, go Mr. Lancer!


	12. Day Out

Danny had an uneventful night for once. He was actually able to sleep for 10 hours without any interruptions, paranormal or otherwise. He woke up the next morning at 10 and went downstairs for breakfast. He was surprised to find that there was no ghosts or parents waiting for him. Just Jazz who was looking very pleased with herself. "Why so happy?" Danny asked.

"I'm just glad everything worked out," he looked into her cup and smiled. "You had me worried there, little brother."

Danny smiled sheepishly, "I had myself worried," he admitted.

Jazz nodded and motioned to the kitchen table. Danny obliged and sat in the chair next to his sister. "Danny, do you have any idea what you're mixed up in?" she asked.

Danny sighed and shook his head. "Not really," he admitted. "Even though I have an alliance with the other ghosts they can't seem to tell me anything. And the thing is, I don't think they know themselves."

Jazz nodded, "Sounds about right. Do you think Plasmius knows what's going on?" she asked.

Danny thought for a minute and the silence hung heavily in the air, "I think he think he knows but…"

"But…" Jazz coaxed.

"The way he was using the Jewel the two times I fought him seemed…" Danny made a face while trying to find the right word. "Sporatic."

"How so?" Jazz asked.

"Like, when he chased me out of school I could feel the Jewel like it was almost alive. Or at the very least the energy felt tangible to me. The second time, I felt it… but not like before. Like he wasn't using it, or he thought he did but it didn't want to be used…" Danny paused. "Does this make any sense?" he asked.

"Kind of," Jazz said. "Kind of not," she shrugged sheepishly.

"I remember hearing that the Jewel was… alive somehow, maybe that has something to do with it?" Danny asked.

Jazz shrugged apologetically. "Sorry little brother, I can help you there."

Danny sighed. "I wish this was over."

Jazz smiled sadly and stood up. "Well, it's a far cry from what you wished for, but I made waffles," she said in what she hoped was a hopeful sounding voice.

Danny gave his sister a large grin for her benefit, "Sounds great!" he said with honest enthusiasm.

Jazz turned around and got the waffles from inside the oven. Maybe the day would be nice and peaceful for once.

ooooooooooooooo

Danny got a call from Sam and Tucker not long after he finished his breakfast. The asked him if he wanted to hit the mall and he readily agreed. It was nice just to be a normal teenager for a day.

Skulker was flying through the air when he spotted Danny walking with Jazz and Tucker down the street. He almost went up to him when he realized that it was indeed Amity Park, which was under very strict anti-ghost protection so maybe going up to a person in broad daylight might not be the smartest thing to do. Instead he followed Danny and waited for an opening. Not long after he was tagged by Ember and Kitty out of sheer boredom.

Danny sensed them but didn't say anything. It was pointless, they'd come out when they did and he would just make the best of his day until then. "What do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Huh?" Danny was abruptly jerked out of his thought process.

Sam waved a hand in front of his face jokingly. "Hello? Anyone in there?" she asked.

Danny looked at her pretending to be annoyed. "Stop that," he said.

Jazz smirked, "Well maybe if you would pay attention," she said.

Tucker decided to join in, "Yeah, I can understand spacing out in Mr. Lancer's class but going to the mall? What are your priorities man?"

Danny laughed. "I'm practicing for Tuesday," he joked.

"Ah yes!" Sam said sarcastically. "The joys of Main Street. Does anyone else find that book as annoying as I do?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't know," Danny yawned. "I couldn't get past the first three chapters."

Sam frowned, "Danny, our assignment was only ten chapters. What's keeping you?"

"I wonder," Danny said sarcastically.

Sam sighed, "Wanna stop by the book store and get spark notes?" she asked.

Danny smiled happily, "Yes."

Tucker laughed, "Can I borrow them when you're done?" he asked.

"Sure," Danny said.

"You two can't just read the book?" Sam asked.

"Well we have been busy lately," Tucker started.

"And I'm sure Mr. Lancer won't be able to tell the difference," Danny added.

"And we'll read it when everything settles down," Tucker finished.

Sam crossed her arms. "Yeah right," she muttered.

"Sam, don't sweat it. I've done all my other homework and I got an 'A' on Mr. Lancer's exam. Come on, that has to count for something," Danny said.

Sam looked at Danny out of one eye. She saw his earnest smile and broke down, "It does," she said. "But you still need to worry about your grades more."

"Save the world now, school later," Tucker said.

"Actually," Danny said. "Nothing now, and school when I get to it," Danny glanced at Sam's face. "Which will be as soon as I get home."

"Good," Sam said happily as they reached the mall. "Now, what should we do first, move or ice-cream?"

"Movie," Danny and Tucker said simultaneously.

"Why, the popcorn fills you up less?" Sam asked.

"No," Tucker said. "The only presentation of Dead Teacher V is in two minutes, let's go!" he said steering his friends into the theatre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the movie was over the threesome left the theatre excited and somewhat hyper. And as par for anything of that nature they went for ice-cream. Sam got all natural soy ice cream, Tucker got strawberry and Danny got banana. They sat in the sun outside of the mall eating their frozen treats and Danny felt his ghost sense go off every ten or so seconds. In the mature way to handle this he ignored it and continued to talk with his friends, he figured he had earned his vacation.

"So, how do you think you're doing so far?" Sam asked.

"So far what?" Danny replied.

Sam gave him an exasperated sigh, "In school?"

"Aww, do we have to talk about school again?" Tucker asked.

"Well someone's got to worry about your grades," Sam muttered.

"Mom and dad do plenty," Danny said.

"Well, I'm not your parents," she replied.

"You act like it sometimes," Tucker pointed out. Danny laughed and gave Tucker a high five.

"Oh, ha ha, very mature boys," Sam said. "Come on, I know you were having problems in math."

Danny sighed, "I'm always having problems in math. I was having problems in math long before ghost hunting came up."

"Well, are the flash cards helping?" Sam asked.

"Kinda," Danny admitted. "It'd be nice if I had more time to use them though."

"I'm sure you will," Sam said.

"So, going OFF the topic of school, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Tucker asked.

"Do your reports?" Sam suggested.

"I said off school," Tucker said.

Danny finished off his ice-cream. "Nah, she's right Tuck. We need to finish that report for Mr. Lancer."

Sam looked very pleased with Danny. "See? He knows what certain priorities are."

Danny blushed slightly and Tucker made a mental note to tease him about it later when they were alone. "Aw, you two are no fun. If we finish before it's to late what do you want to do?"

"Go to the park?" Danny asked.

"Sounds good to me," Sam said.

Danny stood up and stretched. Then he held his hand out to Sam to help her to her feet. She took it and he pulled her upright but their hands remained interlocked for a second too long. They quickly let go and looked away. "Well it was a nice day, see ya!" Sam said and walked towards her house.

Tucker elbowed his crimson friend. "That was nice," he said.

"Yeah…" Danny said dreamily. "I mean, ummm… right! Okay, time to go home," Danny said and walked towards his house.

Tucker laughed and looked at his PDA where he caught the whole moment on film. He could use it for some possible blackmail later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny walked down his road but before he got to his house he ducked behind a tree and went ghost. He flew invisible into the night sky and looked around, "Any reason why you were following me around all day?" Danny asked.

Skulker, Ember and Kitty appeared in front of him. Skulker smiled, "We just wanted to talk."

"You could have waited you know," Danny said dryly.

Ember shrugged, "Why would we want to interrupt your day off? You were having so much fun. Especially with your girlfriend," she grinned evilly.

"She is NOT my girlfriend," Danny said making a 'no' gesture with his hands.

"Suuuuuure," Kitty and Ember said together.

Danny felt his face heat up; he didn't even know he could blush while in ghost form. Skulker cleared his throat, "Well, ghost child. We have the Trinsed Jewel, now the question is, what do we do with it?"

OOOOOOOOOOO

New chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Some DxS hints for ya and some humor and filler for those who don't. You're all loved :3


	13. Exposition

Danny blinked at Skulker. "Why are you asking me?" he asked in a surprised voice.

"Well, you seem to have some intuition as to what this thing can do. Now, what are we going to do with the Trinsed Jewel?"

Danny crossed his legs in mid air and tried to think. What could they do? Hide it? Vlad would find it for sure. Lock it up somewhere maybe? "Can you lock it up?" Danny asked.

"We tried that already, it was stolen, remember?" Skulker growled.

"Oh… right," Danny said. He sighed. "I have no idea, Skulker. Do you know what to do with it?" he asked.

Skulker once again rubbed his chin. Danny now figured it was a sign of him thinking. "Well, for now we keep it from Plasmius. I'll see if I can come up with something," Skulker said. "I'm making no promises though, Daniel."

Danny nodded, "Fair enough," he said.

"Okay, let's go back to our hideout to see how things are going," Skulker said.

"Does this mean I have to get close to the Jewel?" Danny asked nervously.

"That's the general idea, yes," Skulker growled.

Danny hovered in the air very apprehensively. Skulker sighed, "Daniel, it's placed inside a container, its energy shouldn't affect you."

"Shouldn't?" Danny squeaked.

Ember punched Danny in the shoulder lightly. "What, scared?" she taunted.

Danny unconsciously grabbed his shoulder and looked away. "No…" he said slowly.

Ember smirked. "Then you have nothing to worry about," she said and flew off.

Danny looked at her retreating form and sighed. Maybe he was being a tad paranoid. He took off after Ember and his ghost sense told him that Kitty and Skulker weren't far behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They came to the makeshift hide out in the trees. Danny landed and was relieved to note that he couldn't feel any power. Skulker landed next to Danny and looked around. He nodded, apparently pleased. "Good to know things actually stayed in line for once," he said to himself.

Danny blinked and looked at Skulker but the massive ghost didn't note his inquisitive glance. Instead he held up his arms and got everyone's attention. "Okay, we're going to try and find a place to hide the jewel now that we got it from Plasmius. I want everyone on the look out for anything suspicious. We're not going to loose it after coming this far," he said.

He was greeted by nods and murmurs of approval. "Well, the best place I think to hide something is the Infinity Door," Skulker said.

"Infinity Door?" Danny asked.

Skulker nodded, "Yes, a portal in the ghost zone that is said to go on forever. Is we put the Jewel in there Plasmius would never dare to look for it."

Danny nodded, the plan did have merit. "Sounds good," he heard himself say.

Skulker gave him a twisted grin, "Glad you approve," he said and flew off.

Danny put his hands on his hips and said, "Just what is that supposed to mean?" He didn't receive and answer and he didn't expect to.

Danny helped around for a little bit making sure that everything was going well. He wanted this to be over just as much as anyone else. He didn't mind the part where all his worst enemies were being nice to him, to a degree anyway. But he didn't like the idea of Vlad getting more powerful than anyone else.

"Okay, I'm going to head into the Ghost Zone with the Jewel," Skulker said. "I want everyone to lie low until then."

Before Skulker could take off he was hit in the back with a red beam of energy. He crashed face first into the ground and Vlad came out from the shadows. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he sneered.

"Plasmius," Danny said. Vlad's gaze went down and rested on Danny. His grin grew into a horrible, cold smile.

"Ah, so nice to see you Daniel," he said. He flew down and grabbed the silver container that Danny presumed the jewel was in.

"How did you find us?" Skulker yelled.

"All this spectral energy massed into one place? Ha! All I needed to do was use a ghost finder and it led me straight here. You should have been more careful," he said.

Spectra morphed into her more powerful counterpart and flew at Vlad screaming like a banshee. Vlad simple used his red variation of an Ectoplasmic Energy Blast and shoved her out of the way. He looked at her, his red eyes filled with faux pity. "I had hoped for you my dear. Ah well."

Danny flew up behind him and hit him as hard as he could in the small of his back. Vlad flew forward a few feet and spun around his red eyes flashing angrily. "Give it back, Vlad," Danny said in what he hoped was a threatening voice.

Vlad smirked. He brought up another blast and threw it at Danny. Danny brought up an ectoplasmic shield and blocked it, even though it came dangerously close to breaking. Vlad waved and flew into the forest with Danny in hot pursuit.

"Daniel, no!" Skulker yelled. But the warning fell on dead ears. Danny could only hear the wind pulsating against his body as he tried to catch up with Vlad. Surprisingly even though the older man was much stronger then Danny, Danny was pleased to note that they were almost even in speed. Danny reached over and knocked the metal cylinder out of Vlad's hands. It fell down into the forest below and Danny made a dive for it.

Vlad knocked Danny out of the air with one of his blasts and Danny fell into a tree. Vlad flew down the rest of the way and caught the cylinder. Danny groaned and pushed himself up as Vlad came to his level and smirked at him. "Do you really want to see the Jewel that badly, Daniel?" he asked.

Danny's green eyes widened. "No, it's okay. Really," he said quickly. In the distance he could hear the rustling of the trees.

Vlad smirked. He opened the container and pulled out the Jewel. It shown a bright white and Danny could feel the power radiating off of it. He winced and flew away from the unwanted power rush that he felt.

"Why so scared, Daniel," Vlad asked in a voice that was almost a whisper. "Afraid of power?"

Danny glared at Vlad. "No, I just don't want to gain my power that way."

Vlad smirked and turned the jewel over in his fingers, "My boy, do you want to know why you have more potential then I do?"

"Not really," Danny said not taking his eyes off the Jewel.

Vlad smirked and Danny knew he would tell him anyway. "I took the liberty awhile ago to find out what exactly happened to you when you got your ghost powers."

"So, I should care, why?" Danny asked, trying to hide the quiver from his voice.

Vlad grinned, "Oh, aren't you clever. Well, you see, when I received my powers, not only was I 22 and full grown at the time, but I also only received a face full of the energy if you will."

"What's that got to do with me?" Danny asked.

"Well, when I looked at your 'accident' and I'm not telling you how I did so, we all have out little secrets," he said when Danny opened his mouth. "You actually walked into the portal and your entire body was infused with ghost energy, on top of that your body isn't even full grown. You have yet to; grow into your powers, if you will. So you see, right now the fact that you are small and young is to your disadvantage but it won't be for long."

"Why are you telling me this?" Danny asked.

"Because, I am giving you one more chance to join me. If you don't, I will be forced to dispose of you, in my interest."

Danny backed away from Vlad. His green eyes fixed the older man with an icy stare, "Never," he said firmly.

Vlad shrugged, "As you wish," he said and threw an energy blast at Danny. The Jewel glowed an angry red and Vlad's body pulsated with the light. He grinned maniacally and flew at Danny. Danny barely managed to dodge and turned around to fly in a different direction in hopes of loosing him.

"Daniel!" he heard his name called and recognized the voice as Skulker's.

"What?" he yelled back.

"Duck!" Skulker yelled.

Danny let himself fall a good 10 feet before catching himself. Vlad came up above him and a giant ectoplasmic blast rammed its self straight into Vlad's chest. Vlad cried out and dropped the Jewel in his pain.

Danny looked above him to see Vlad get blasted. Then he saw a small white… thing fall from him. Danny blinked at it and not knowing what it was, he reached up and caught it as it fell.

"Danny, no!" Kitty yelled.

Danny glanced at it, it was the jewel. "Oh crap," he said.

The small jewel glowed a bright white and Danny could feel its essence try and take over his body. He tried to gain control but found he had to chance against it. He finally gave in and let the power wash over him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny opened his eyes and found himself inside a huge white… dome almost. It just seemed to go on forever and ever. He found he was standing on solid ground. He tried to fly but it didn't work. However he had the feeling that he didn't need to fly.

"Hello," a voice said behind him.

Danny spun around to see a girl who was about 12 years old wave meekly at him. She was wearing strange clothes that looked like animal skins and grass and she was wearing white jewelry. Her black hair hung loose and she had black eyes that were sad. "Hello," Danny replied for lack of anything else to say. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ain'ah; I am the guardian spirit of the Trinsed Jewel."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Now we start the last bit of "To be a Halfa" only 2 or 3 more chapters left. So if you have anything to say to me, say it now.


	14. Guardian

Danny blinked at the strange girl and nodded his head slowly. "Okay, you're the guardian spirit. So, you're a ghost?"

She shook her head, "No, I am an artificially created embodiment of spiritual energy created by my people to protect the power of the jewel."

"What?" Danny asked, all fear replaced by curiosity.

"I am from a race of ancient humans who created the jewel to hold and contain the spiritual energy of our people to help them pass on. If a person couldn't pass on then the jewel would help them do so by taking their energy so they would have no choice but to pass on."

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Danny interrupted.

Ain'ah shook her head, "No, we only used it on those who wished to pass on but found it impossible to do so. I was created to help guide the people to the promised life then come back to do it again. However, my people died out many thousands of years ago and I'm afraid the jewel has been passed from person to person for evil deeds. And where ever I go I collect more and more spirit energy, since the spell has never worn off."

"Why am I here?" Danny asked.

"I do not know. I felt a pull of energy and if I let the spell have its way you would have been killed. It is drawn to your potential."

"Well," Danny rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks, I guess."

Ain'ah smiled, "I do not wish to take life, only carry it on. Until my purpose is fulfilled I can not move on from where I am."

"Purpose?"

Ain'ah nodded again, her white bone jewelry jingling softly. "Yes, until I release all the spectral energy back into the world and help the last inhabitant move on, I am to stay here."

"Last inhabitant?" Danny asked.

"The last inhabitant was the shaman who cast the spell on the jewel in the first place. He created me and the jewel for the purpose of which I have spoken of before. He has died and passed on already so I can't fulfill that part of my destiny."

"But you're real!" Danny protested. "You can do whatever you want, can't you?"

Ain'ah shook her head somberly, "No, I can not. I am to stay here until the jewel has reverted back to its original form."

"But you can't release that much ghost energy in the world, it would be…" Danny paused, "catastrophic!"

"I know," she said.

"So you're just going to stay here forever?" Danny asked.

She shook her head, "No, once the jewel has taken in all the energy it possibly can it will cease to exist."

"What?" Danny yelled.

Ain'ah looked frightened, "The jewel can only absorb so much energy, once it's filled up, the jewel will have no choice but to expel of it."

"It'll explode?" Danny asked, his green eyes widening.

"No," she said. "The wise shaman foresaw this, if such a thing were to occur, my spirit will absorb the energy and contain it. Then, my spirit will cease to exist to keep the energy from escaping."

"You'll die?" Danny asked.

"I was never alive, I can not die. To do such a thing is my destiny," she said softly.

Danny grabbed Ain'ah by her shoulders and looked into her black eyes. "You can't say that! You're real; you talk and think, how can you be so willing to just… disappear?"

"Because, that is what my people willed," she said. "They have willed it for thousands of years."

Danny looked at the small girl before him at a loss of what to say. She had been 12 for thousands of years and existed all by herself in this place for just as long. She wanted nothing more then to fulfill that she had been told she was to do.

Danny shook his head, "No, it's not right," he said under his breath.

"You should leave," Ain'ah said. "The jewel is reaching its limit."

Danny looked at her and realized that she had never been given the chance to live or make friends or anything. She was created to serve people then die. What kind of existence was that? He shut his eyes, thinking very hard. It would probably be a decision he would regret later but as of that moment, he really didn't care. "What if…" he said finding his reluctant voice. "What if I take in the energy?"

Ain'ah gave him a semi-skeptical look. "Can you?" she asked.

'Stop! What are you doing?' a voice screamed in Danny's head. 'You just got control of your powers and now you want more?'

'But, she'll die,' Danny thought. He looked at her and sighed, 'I can't call myself a super hero if I willingly let someone die if I can help it.'

'But you…' the voice snapped back but Danny shoved it out of the way.

"I can," he said.

Ain'ah gave him the first genuine smile he'd seen on her blank face. "If you really think you can…" she said in a hopeful voice.

Hope… Danny thought. It was probably something she had given up hundreds of years ago. Now she dared to hope because a 14 year old boy told her he could help. 'She really wants to live…' Danny realized. 'She doesn't want to fulfill her destiny, she just wants to exist.' Danny nodded; his green eyes resolute, "Yes, I can."

"It will be difficult," she said. "Your body might not be able to take it, what if…"

Danny shook his head, "I can," he said more firmly.

Ain'ah nodded her blank eyes resolute. "I wish you luck…"

"Danny, my name is Danny."

"I wish you luck Danny," she said softly.

She held out her hand and started chanting in a language that Danny could feel how old it was. Her hands glowed a pale lavender and a small white ball of energy formed in her open hands. "Please work," she whispered and pushed the energy into Danny.

Danny screamed aloud, he could hear his voice as if it was someone else screaming. The pain was excruciating, and it came in waves. Each wave felt white hot and freezing cold at the same time.

"Please, oh great gods, if you listen to a being of non organic origin, allow this boy to live, please," she sighed, "I don't want to be here anymore."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone watched the pulsating light emitting from the green gem. It came out in waves strong enough to knock the other ghosts out of the air. "What's happening?" Skulker yelled.

"I don't know!" Ember yelled back.

"It's getting weaker," Vlad said to himself. "What are you doing Daniel?" he asked.

The light started to grow weaker and weaker, then finally the green gem just hovered there for about 30 seconds.

"What is going on?" Kitty yelled.

Before anyone could answer the gem cracked in half and exploded. Everyone shielded their eyes for a second then looked back at where it was. Danny appeared being supported by a small girl in mid air. Danny looked horrible and the girl looked terrified.

"Daniel?" Skulker asked.

"Ow…" Danny gasped.

Vlad flew up to Danny and knocked the girl to the side. He grabbed Danny by the collar and held on tightly, Danny didn't even try to fight. "What did you do to it!" he yelled.

"To what?" Danny asked dazedly.

"You know what, the Trinsed Jewel!" Vlad yelled.

Danny shook his head, as if to clear it. "Well, easy come easy go," he said, staring to gain some of his old personality back.

"Don't play games with me, son," Vlad hissed.

Danny's eyes flashed a bright green. He clenched his fist and it glowed a bright green tinged with white. He brought it up and around in a punch and slammed Vlad into the nearest tree. "I said don't call me that," Danny said evenly.

Ain'ah looked at him with wonder, it was certainly amazing how quickly his body adapted to the new power but she guessed that he wouldn't stay like that for long. He was barely hanging on the consciousness as it was.

Vlad flew out of the tree and glared at Danny. "Where did that power go?" Vlad asked, keeping his distance from Danny.

Danny smiled cheekily and shrugged, "Who knows?" he said.

Vlad's eyes glowed a bright red, "You're testing my patience, boy."

Danny disappeared and showed up behind Vlad, "Good," he said and let an energy blast loose.

Vlad raised his shield to block it and grinned. "Very well, Daniel. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yes! As you all know I'm totally Rockman obsessed! And BN5 is just part of it, now if you'll excuse me; I'm off to liberate more areas of the net, don't wait up. Oh, and, hope you enjoyed the chapter :3


	15. The End

Danny flew back a few feet and shook his head dazedly. All the power surging in his body felt like it was going to his head, literally. Vlad came at him with a fully charged Ectoplasmic energy blast aimed right at his head. Danny went intangible at the last possible second and Vlad continued on his set course right into a tree. "Is that all you got?" Danny jeered with a confidence he did not feel.

Vlad picked himself out of the tree and flew at Danny do fast he could only blink before Vlad was right in front of him. Danny brought up his hands to stop the attack and Vlad grabbed them. His green white power began to clash with Vlad's own red power. They mixed together and pushed at each other, it was like trying to mix oil with water. Vlad was slowly beginning to overpower Danny who was weak from taking in all the power of the jewel. Ain'ah stared at the battle with some kind of horror struck look on her face. "What have I done?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Maddie looked at the scanner in the Fenton RV. "Jack! There's a huge shot energy signature in the state park," she said while staring at the huge green blip on the radar screen.

The overly excited Jack pulled out their newest weapon with excitement. "All right!" he cheered.

Maddie took a sharp left that sent Jack into the side of the door. "Time to catch some ghosts," she muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is that all you've got!" Vlad yelled at Danny. "Honestly boy, I expected more from you. You're such a disappointment, just like your old man."

Danny's eyes flashed a brightly glowing green and a shuddering power rippled through the area. "Leave my dad out of this," he said in a dangerously low voice.

Either Vlad didn't notice the power that just came from Danny or he chose to ignore in because he kept on taunting the boy. "You know you can't win Daniel. I have more power, experience and time then you to train myself. You know it's hopeless, so why are you trying?"

Danny pushed on his hands that were now numb from pushing against Vlad's for so long. He took in a deep breath and matched Vlad glare for glare. His eyes glowed an almost eerie white color and Vlad looked a little put out. "Because, nothing is hopeless," he said quietly and in a blink of an eye Vlad was blasted back by a white colored power issuing from Danny's hands.

All the other ghosts watched in awe as Danny started to glow a bright white. The normally dim outline around his body was now flaring giving the impression that Danny was on fire with some kind of ghostly power. Ain'ah looked happy, 'He did it,' she thought. 'His body has accepted the power.'

Vlad picked himself up off the ground and glared at Danny with angry red eyes. "So, we've learned some new tricks," he said with a sneer.

Skulker looked at his scanners to see that the Fenton RV was coming. "Ummm," he said trying to break up the fight between the two angry ghosts so they wouldn't get caught.

Danny and Vlad didn't care.

"I'm through being your pawn," Danny yelled. "I can defeat you now, and I can act on my own."

Vlad grinned horribly. "Can you back that up?" he asked.

Danny flew at him yelling his rage. Vlad mirrored the action and they once again clashed in mid air, Danny's white mingling with Vlad's red, the two energies started to try and consume one another until Danny's finally expanded and engulfed Vlad. Their powers extinguished for the time being Danny took a shot at Vlad with his fist. Vlad caught it but Danny managed to pull himself out of Vlad's grasp.

Ember now looked at Vlad's scanner. "Hello?" she called out.

Danny put his hands out in front of him in a last ditch effort to summon an energy blast. A white beam hit Vlad square in the chest and he went down. He landed on the ground and resumed his human form. He picked himself up painfully and Danny hovered in the air just above him. "Leave," he said quietly.

Vlad glared at Danny with contempt, then he went ghost and vanished. Vlad wasn't stupid and he knew a defeat when he experienced one. But that didn't mean he could plan another more powerful attack. Danny had a new power, but Vlad had more motivation. And after all, wasn't it motivation that got Vlad where he was in the first place?

Danny's white aura started to fade and he set foot on the ground lightly. Ain'ah went to his side and held him up so he didn't collapse. Skulker and the other ghosts went down each looking at Danny with a mixture of respect and a little contempt. "Well ghost child?" Skulker asked.

"Well what?" Danny said weakly.

Skulker crossed his arms. "You just won."

"Yeah, and?"

"What are you going to do?"

Danny looked at Skulker with tired green eyes. "I'm gonna go home and take a long bath, then go to sleep and enjoy the rest of my weekend in peace."

Skulker grinned, "Feh, weak human." Danny glared at him. "Well, I guess we owe you that much, we'll leave you alone for the time being, Daniel but don't forget, this pact is over now that we have the ghost zone back." Skulker held out his hand and Danny stared at it. "Well?"

Danny took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Thanks," he said.

"We'll be back, ghost ch…" Skulker paused. "I mean, Daniel. You better be ready."

Danny nodded, "Oh don't worry, I will."

Skulker took one last glance at his scanner. "Oh and your family will be here in about five seconds."

"What?" Danny asked.

"Bye!" Ember waved and disappeared. Everyone else followed suit until it was only Danny and Ain'ah in the clearing.

"Oh no!" Danny said.

"Can you fly?" Ain'ah asked.

"That's not the problem…" Danny said quietly.

There was a loud rumble and the Fenton RV crashed through the trees. Maddie and Jack jumped out with loaded guns.

"All right ghosts…" Maddie started then paused. There was an overly tired Phantom being supported by a small girl she had never seen before. "Where is everyone?"

"They left," Danny groaned. "Don't worry; there won't be any ghost attacks for a few days at least."

Maddie's eyes sharpened and she held up her gun. Danny recognized it as the new one that would cancel out a ghost's intangibility power. Not that it mattered to him. Danny shook his head, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Maddie lowered her gun and after a few tense seconds Jack followed suit. "Who are you?" Maddie asked.

"Phantom," Danny said with a small grin. "Maybe some day you'll find out more."

Maddie blinked, "What do you mean?"

Danny took in a deep breath and flew into the air. "When the time comes, you'll know," he said cryptically and they both vanished.

"Maddie?" Jack asked his wife at a loss of what to think.

Maddie sighed, "Come on Jack, let's go home."

"Right," Jack said.

"I wonder what he meant…" Maddie said quietly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Maddie and Jack pulled their RV into the drive way and went inside the house. There they found Jazz reading a book and Danny sprawled out on the couch with his head in her lap fast asleep. "He came home and just collapsed," Jazz said with a small smile. "He's been working very hard."

Maddie and Jack gave her questioning glances.

Jazz caught her mistake by the ears, "Ummmm, he's been working very hard to get his grade up in English! You know all those after school classes with Mr. Lancer and all…"

"Jazz, it's Saturday," Maddie said.

"Which is why he went in on the weekend!" Jazz said brightly. "He's working very hard to please you two," she said softly.

Maddie and Jack exchanged glances. Maddie sighed, "We know sweetie."

Jazz smiled and started to read her book once again.

Maddie looked at Danny's worn face. "We know…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ain'ah looked at the small family gathering with a warmth in her heart she had never felt before.

"_For now, just stay with me," Danny said as they were flying home._

"_Why?" she asked._

"_Because, the ghost zone isn't a place for you. Don't worry, we'll figure something out, but for now you can just stay with me," he said giving her a small smile._

_Ain'ah nodded happily and gave Danny a small hug in mid air. "Thank you."_

_Danny wavered and she quickly let go. He laughed, "No problem. It's nice to meet friendly ghosts."_

She fingered the small necklace around her neck and watched and Maddie and jack left the room. It was a far cry from perfect, but she had a home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jazz stroked Danny's hair unconsciously. Danny felt the motion and woke up a little. "Jazz?" he asked.

"I found you sprawled on the floor, I figured you'd rather let mom and dad catch you like this," she smiled.

Danny sighed and felt his eyes closing. "I wanted to take a bath," he sighed.

"Rest for now, little brother. Don't worry, you're safe now."

Danny smiled and fell asleep, "I know…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Owari. It's over :3

No, Maddie and jack do not know Danny is Phantom. They just have vague suspicions, that's all.

So, was it good, bad, horrible or what? Tell me your thoughts :3


End file.
